


접근 금지

by hicstans



Series: 행인 1 [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>지구에 내려와 어벤저가 된 토르가 로키의 흔적을 발견하다</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

이날 뉴욕은 평화로웠다.  
물론 거리 구석구석에선 온갖 자잘한 범죄나 사건 사고나 다사다난한 인간사가 이어지고 있었지만 적어도 슈퍼 영웅/슈퍼 악당 선에서는 평화로웠다. 닥터 둠이 둠봇을 이끌고 나타나지도 않았고 지옥의 문이 열리고 악마들이 쏟아져 나오지도 않았으며 하이드라가 뭔가 테러 계획을 실행에 옮기지도 않았고 외계인이 지구를 침공하지도 않았을 뿐더러 토니 스타크의 수많은 적들도 이날만은 그를 죽이려 들지 않는 것 같은 지극히 평화롭고 그래서 전혀 평범하지는 않은 날이었다.  
그렇게 평화로워서 하품이 나올 것 같은 날 스타크 타워에 옹기종기 모여 사는 슈퍼 영웅들은 다들 할 일도 친구도 없는지 레크리에이션 룸에 모여 앉아 자기들끼리 놀고 있었다.  
적어도 캡틴하고 덩치 외계인 정도는 가서 모의 전투라도 하고 노는 편이 좋을 텐데, 라고 토니는 생각했다. 그럼 적어도 용맹무쌍한 전사들이 FPS게임으로 클린트에게 납작하게 깨져서 - 심지어 핸디캡인지 클린트의 동맹은 AI였다. 실질적으로 1대 2다 - 울상은 안 할 것 아닌가?  
그리고 ..............렉룸에 있을 것 같지 않은 사람이 하나.  
“댁은 왜 여기 있어?”  
“안녕하십니까, 스타크씨.”  
실드 요원이자 어벤저스의 비공식 보모이기도 한 필 콜슨이 고개를 들어 가볍게 끄덕였다.  
“바턴 요원에게서 현장 보고 받을 것이 있어서 그가 게임을 끝내길 기다리는 중입니다.”  
게임 정도 중단시키고 끌고 나가도 될 텐데, 라고 토니는 생각했다. 하지만 그걸 입 밖에 내었다가 나중에 자기가 ‘놀고’ 있을 때 끌려 나가기라도 했다간 큰일이므로 그는 꼭꼭 입을 닫았다.  
“아, 맞아. 본 김에 말해둘게. 어이, 캡틴도 들어.”  
“뭔데?”

스티브가 안도의 한숨을 내쉬며 게임 콘트롤러를 놓고 벌떡 일어났다. 때는 이때다 하고 토르도 패배를 목전에 둔 게임을 팽개치고 토니에게 관심을 돌렸다.  
“이보셔, 니들!”  
클린트의 항의는 깨끗이 씹고 토니가 동료들에게 선언했다.  
“앞으로 이삼일에서 최장 일주일 정도, 적어도 낮에는 나 가끔 못 나갈 것 같아. 그러니 좀 빼주라.”  
“이유는 무엇입니까?”

콜슨이 물었다.  
“그런 눈으로 볼 필요 없어, 완전히 합법적인 이유라고.... 어, 재판에 출석해야 하거든.”  
“무슨 재판?”  
창가에 앉아 나이프로 손톱 손질을 하고 있던 나타샤가 고개를 들었다.  
“별 거 아냐. 소송에 좀 걸려서.”  
“애는 몇 살이야? 남자? 여자?”

토르는 영문을 모르겠다는 표정이었지만 클린트는 웃음을 터트렸다.  
“그보다 몇 명이냐고, 아니 몇 명 째냐고 물어야 되는 거 아냐?”

“친자 확인 소송 아니거든!”

토니가 소리쳤다.  
“뭐 어떤 의미에선 비슷하지만.... 아무튼 그런 거 걸릴 리가 없잖아. 피임은 언제나 확실히 한다고!”  
“술에 왕창 쩔었을 때도?”  
클린트가 놀리듯 물었다.  
“적어도 두어 번은 실패하거나 안 해?”  
“한 두 번 한 짓도 아닌데, 그 정도는 자다가도 해치울 수 있어.”  
“스티브, 토니가 뭘 자다가 해치운다는 거지?”  
여전히 세상 물정에 어두운 천둥신은 무시하고 토니는 결론만 말했다.  
“특허 관련 소송이야.”  
“......재미없어.”  
클린트는 바로 다시 게임기로 주의를 돌렸다.  
“나도 재미없어. 애초에 그 자기 보정 장치는 내가 개발한 거거든? 근데 어떻게 인지 핵심 기술만 홀랑 베껴가지고 제품화한 뒤 도리어 내 쪽이 특허를 침해했다면서.......”  
“산업 스파이나 뭐 그런 문제야? 우리도 보안 상태에 더 신경을 써야 한다거나.”  
스티브가 물었다. 성마르게 굴고 싶지는 않지만 토니의 최근 발명은 대부분 여기나 캘리포니아 쪽 스타크 맨션 지하실에서 이루어졌고 (그러고 보니 왜 항상 지하일까?) 만약에 누군가 거기에 침입할 수 있는 거라면 그건 토니 개인의 문제만은 아니었다.  
“응? 아니, 그렇게 대단한 문제는 아냐. 산업스파이보다는 역공학일걸? 어느 쪽이든 기술 자체는 별로 비밀인 것도 아니니까, 관건은 그들이 주장한 대로 비슷한 걸 스스로 개발한 건지 내 제품을 일부만 슬쩍 바꾼 건지 가려내는 거야. 승산은 충분해.”  
토니가 히죽 웃었다.  
“상대는 애송이고.”  
“왜, 그 쪽도 차고에서 직접 부품을 조립하는 괴짜 천재 부류야?”  
나타샤가 물었다.  
“아니, 회사 말고 변호사가. 이제 서른이나 됐을까 싶은데 대체 변호사인지 모델인지 헷갈리게 잘 빠졌더라고.”  
“토니.”  
스티브가 경고의 시선을 보냈다.  
“어이, 걱정 말라고. 나도 재판도 끝나기 전에 상대편 변호사랑 자는 미친 짓은 안 해.”  
토르만 빼고 전원 - 콜슨까지 포함해서 전원 - 토니에게 의심의 눈초리를 보냈다.  
“그럼 끝난 다음에 잘 예정이야?”  
토르가 물었다. 토니가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“뭐, 그가 자기에게 쓰린 패배를 안긴 상대와는 자지 않겠다고 거부하지 않는다면? 근데 그럴 가능성은 좀 적어. 그 녀석, 대놓고 나한테 눈웃음을 치더라니까. 듣기론 그런대로 똑똑한 친구라던데 설마 날 꼬셔서 재판에서 유리한 고지를 점하겠다는 말도 안 되는 생각을 하는 건 아닐 거고......”  
토니는 흐뭇한 표정으로 자기 턱수염을 쓰다듬었다. 그가 지금 무슨 생각을 하는지 짐작이 가는 동료들은 이 자만심 덩어리를 가자미눈으로 째려보았다.  
“재판에 출석하기 위해서라면 할 수 없지요. 공판일정을 확인한 뒤 그 시간만 대기 인원에서 빼두겠습니다.”  
“...방금 나 땡땡이 의심 받은 거지, 그렇지?”  
“자, 바턴 요원. 게임은 끝난 것 같군요.”  
“어.... 어? 잠깐, 이건 상대가 도망을 가서 무효.... 캡틴? 토르! 전투를 버려두고 도망가지는 않을 거지, 그렇지?!”  
“콜슨을 따라가, 클린트. 업무가 중요하잖아.”  
“스티브의 말이 맞아. 놀이 때문에 일을 계속 미루는 건 안 되지.”  
“캡틴은 그렇다 치고 토르 네가 언제부터 그렇게 어른스러웠.......”  
항의의 말도 미처 다 끝내지 못하고 콜슨에게 끌려 나가는 클린트를 보며 토니는 어벤저스에 저택을 기증하고 몽땅 모여 살기로 결정했을 때 자기는 대체 무슨 술을 얼마나 마셨던 걸까 자문해보았다.  
휴대폰이 울렸다. 변호사의 전화였다. 재판 대책을 세울 때였다.

 

그로부터 나흘 뒤, 토르와 모의 전투 훈련을 마치고 수분 및 영양 보충을 위해 식당으로 간 스티브는 아직 오후에 불과한데 맹렬한 기세로 위스키를 들이키고 있는 토니를 보고 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 그가 들어오는 걸 보고 토니 옆에 붙어있던 클린트가 손을 흔들었다.  
“어, 캡틴. 그래도 오늘은 좀 봐주라. 불쌍한 우리 토니가 그 모델처럼 잘 빠진 눈웃음치는 애송이 변호사한테 오늘 아주 개박살이 났다거든.”  
“우리 토니는 누가 불쌍한 우리 토니야.”  
토니의 항의는 허무하게 씹히고 호크아이 만큼이나 즐거워 보이는 나타샤가 덧붙였다.  
“응. 그래서 ‘불쌍한 우리 토니’는 박살난 자존심을 도로 붙이기 위한 접착제로 술이 필요하대. 많이.”  
“니네 내 동료 맞아?!”  
“괴로움을 술로 씻어내는 건 별로 도움이 안 돼, 친구.”

스티브가 뭐라 잔소리를 하려 입을 열기도 전에 토르가 먼저 말했다. 어벤저스 전원은 토르를 쳐다보았다. 뚫어져라.  
“.......아침 식사 전부터 벌꿀술을 마시며 아스가르드에선 이게 정상이라고 주장하는 사람 입에서 나온 발언 맞아?”  
한참 만에 클린트가 물었다.  
“토르, 인정하긴 싫지만 네 알콜 소비량은 나보다도 많거든.”  
토니마저 지적했다.  
“아니.... 식사하며 조금 마시는 건 상관없잖아.”  
토르가 기세가 죽어 중얼거렸다.  
“그저 경험상 그랬다는 것 뿐인데.....”  
“설득력은 그렇다 치고 말은 토르 말이 맞아.”  
스티브가 말했다.  
“법정에서 무슨 일이 있었는데 그래? 얼마 전에만 해도 이긴다고 확신했잖아?”  
언제는 토니 스타크가 자신의 승리를 확신하지 않았으랴마는 스티브도 이건 좀 궁금했다. 엔지니어링에 관한 한 토니는 지구상에 적수가 없는 천재였다. 그가 남의 기술을 베낀 거라는 결론이 났다는 건 상식적으로 납득하기 어려웠다.  
“결론만 놓고 보면 그렇게까지 완패인 건 아닙니다.”  
듣고 있었는지 어디선가 콜슨이 나타났다.  
“상대방이 스타크씨의 특허를 침해했다는 사실을 입증하는 데는 실패했지만 그렇다고 스타크씨 쪽에서 상대 특허를 침해했다고 결론 난 것도 아니니까요.”  
“내가 진 거야!”  
토니가 외쳤다.  
“내가 개발한 거라고! 누가 봐도 명백하잖아! 그런데, 그런데 그런 강도 같은 놈들의 권리를 인정해 줘야 하다니.......”  
“확실히 주식 시장은 스타크씨의 패배라고 간주하는 모양입니다.”  
토니는 약 주고 병 주는 요원을 째려보았다.  
“크으...... 그 뱀 혓바닥만 아니었어도.....”  
“뱀... 뭐?”  
냉장고에서 스포츠 이온음료를 두 병 꺼내서 토르에게 건네주며 스티브가 물었다.  
“원래 변호사란 악랄한 존재라고들 하지만, 그 놈은 정말..... 질문 답변 끝내고 나서 날 보고 씩 웃는데, 정말 그 밉살스러운 얼굴이 울먹이며 일그러지게 만들어 주고 싶어서 죽는 줄.”  
나타샤가 토니의 뒤통수를 가볍게 걷어찼다.  
“그거 의미가 달라지잖아.”  
“야얏! 아니, 그런 의미 아니라고.”  
“아니긴 뭐가 아냐.”  
“아무튼! 그 변호사 놈 변호사 주제에 아주 위상 물리에 정통하데. 무슨 어디 교수인 줄 알았어, 어찌나 매끄럽게 설명을 해대던지. 내가 말문이 막힐 정도였다니까. 내가. 이 토니 스타크가!”  
“그것 참 희귀한 광경이었겠네. 아깝다, 보러 갈 걸.”  
클린트가 아쉬워했다.  
“그랬습니다.”  
보러 갔던 콜슨이 미소 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 매우 흐뭇한, 본 장면을 잘 기억해두었다가 앞으로 힘들고 고생스러운 일이 있을 때 마다 꺼내보려는 자의 미소였다.  
“게다가 말이지.”  
토니가 술을 한 잔 더 입 안에 털어 넣으며 계속했다.  
“그런 주제에 끝나고 나니까 곧장 나한테 다가와서는 수작을 걸더라니까!”  
클린트가 휘파람을 불었다.  
“이 짐승!”  
“토니, 이런 말 하긴 뭐하지만 지금 기뻐 보여.”  
스티브는 미간을 꼭꼭 눌렀다.  
“안 기뻐.”  
토니가 정색을 하고 말했다.  
“그 놈, ‘당신에게 쓰린 패배를 안긴 사람과는 싫으신가요?’ 라고 했다고. 순간 생각을 읽는 초능력자라도 되나 했어.”  
“어, 그건 확실히 기분 나쁘....”  
“그리고는 곧장 자기는 평소 슈퍼 영웅들한테 관심이 많았다느니, 그 중에서도 지적이고 말이 통할 것 같은 사람이 좋다느니. 약 30분 전 까지만 해도 날 허영과 과대망상에 찬 정신적 어린애로 몰아붙이며...”  
“그 사람 통찰력 있네.”  
“...닥쳐, 그러면서 세상 모든 중요한 일이 전부 내가 손대야만 발전하는 건 아니라고 빈정대던 그 악랄한 혓바닥으로 그딴 소리를 해대며 날 꼬시려 들다니 정말 밉살맞지 않냐!”  
“그래서?”  
스티브가 물었다.  
“그래서?”

“그래서 넌 어떻게 했어?”  
토니는 약간 머뭇거렸다.  
“토니?”  
“오늘 저녁 7시 반까지 회사로 데리러 가겠다고 약속했습니다.”  
콜슨이 대신 대답했다.  
“야 이 하반신 인간아!”  
“넌 뇌가 다리 사이에 달렸냐!”  
나타샤와 클린트가 동시에 외쳤다. 스티브도 뭐라 외치고 싶은 표정이었으나 적절한 말을 찾지 못했는지 말하지 못했다.  
“저기, 친구는 가까이, 적은 더욱 가까이 라는 말 알아?”  
“스타크씨의 주적은 포츠씨입니까.”  
토니가 벼락에 맞은 것처럼 부르르 몸을 떨었다.  
“그런 무서운 말은 농담으로도 하지 말아줘, 페퍼가 적으로 돌아서면 난 10초도 안 걸려 순살 당한다고.”  
콜슨이 고개를 저었다.  
“아니지요, 모든 것을 잃고 완전히 박살난 폐인이 되어 노환으로 사망할 때 까지 비참한 목숨을 이어가게 될 겁니다.”  
토니뿐만 아니라 다른 어벤저들도 모두 창백하게 질려 한기에 몸을 떨었다. 너무나 그럴 것 같아서 무섭기 그지없었다.  
“........나 혹시 약속 취소해야 할까?”

토니가 몹시 조심스러운 태도로 물었다.  
“별로 스타크씨의 사생활에 관여할 생각은 없습니다. 그리고 저는 포츠씨가 아닙니다.”  
마치 말해주기 전엔 몰랐다는 듯이 토니가 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“하지만, 정말.”

나타샤가 입을 열었다.  
“그 와중에도 죄송합니다 약속 취소하겠습니다 앞으로는 얌전하게 굴겠습니다가 아니고 취소해야 할까 라니, 그 상대가 그렇게 마음에 들었어? 어차피 하룻밤 자고 내쫓을 거면서 그 정도도 포기 못하게.”  
“변명이 아니라 정말 인간적으로 호기심도 들어서 그래.”  
토니가 말했다.  
“굉장히... 이국적이라고 해야 하나, 특이한 느낌이거든. 생김새도 그렇고 태도나 말투도.”  
“어떻게 생겼는데?”  
나타샤가 물었다.  
“어깨 정도 길이 검은 머리카락을 단정하게 넘겨 하나로 묶고 키는 꽤 큰 편이야. 음, 캡틴보다 좀 더 큰가.”  
“그건 꽤 큰 게 아니라 무지무지 큰 건데.”  
클린트의 변주는 무시했다.  
“피부는 창백할 정도로 희고, 좀 차가운 느낌이 들어서 확실히 그 혓바닥하고 같이 생각하니 뱀을 의인화 시킨 이미지라고 해도 될 것 같다. 뭐 가만히 서 있어도 유혹하는 것처럼 보이기도 하고.”  
“너한테나 그렇겠지.”  
“그래도 제일 특징적인 건 역시 눈이지. 선명한 녹색이야. 상투적인 표현이지만 꼭 에메랄드를 박아놓은 것 같아. 도무지 마음을 읽을 수 없는 비인간적이면서도 매혹적인 그런 눈이야.”  
대화에 흥미를 잃고 물러나 간식거리를 뒤적이던 토르의 손이 딱 멎었다.  
“키에 비해 체형은 가는 편이고, 패션 감각은 뛰어나. 은색 녹색 스트라이프 스카프라니, 딴 사람이 했으면 슬리데린 코스프레처럼 보였을.....”  
“이름이 뭐지?”  
토르가 소리쳤다. 토니가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“이봐, 바로 옆에서 그렇게 크게 소리칠 필요는.....”  
“그 사람 이름이 뭐지?!”  
토르는 들은 척도 하지 않고 도리어 목소리를 높였다. 토니가 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
“그, 뭐냐, 무지 변호사다우면서 신화에 나오는 것 같은 이름이었는데... 로저, 아니..... 맞아, 로키.”  
다음 순간 토니는 천둥신을 내려다보고 있었다. 멱살을 잡힌 채 공중 높이 대롱대롱 들어 올려져서.  
“그 사람 지금 어디에 있지?”

“지. 진정해, 진정하라고 커다란 친구.....”  
 **“내가 어디 가면 그 사람을 찾을 수 있지?!”**  
“진정해, 토르! 우선 말로!”  
“토니를 내려놔! 그러다 질식하겠어!”  
“오딘슨씨.”  
콜슨이 소리 지르지 않는 한계 내에서 목소리를 높였다.  
“스타크씨를 내려놓고 사정을 설명하십시오. 아니면 전기 충격총을 쓰겠습니다.”  
“자, 잠깐만, 잠깐만 콜슨! 이렇게 딱 붙어있을 때 그러면 나까지 충격 받는다곳!”  
토니가 캑캑거리며 필사적으로 소리쳤다. 콜슨은 완벽하게 못 들은 척 했다.  
“그래서 더 기쁘게 쏠 것 같은데.”  
클린트가 옆에서 중얼거렸다.  
“나 천둥을 다스리는 토르에게 그런 게 통할 것 같으냐!”  
토르가 소리쳤다. 콜슨은 아무 말 않고 테이저 총을 꺼내 겨눴다.  
“말할게, 뭐든지 묻는 대로 대답 할 테니까 내려놔, 토르! 대답한다니까! 숨만 좀 쉬고!”  
토니가 다급하게 소리 질렀다. 토르가 손아귀에서 힘을 빼고 그를 든 팔을 내렸다. 콜슨은 아쉬운 표정으로 테이저 총을 도로 넣었다.  
바닥에 내려선 뒤 토니는 콜록거리며 목 칼라를 바로 했다.  
“그가 지금 있는 곳은 아마도 그 망할 놈의 회사겠지만 혹시 지금 쳐들어갈 거라면 그만 두라고 하겠어. 소송 뒤처리로 바빠서 당장은 만나주지 않을 테니까.”  
그러고 보면 토니 역시 소송 뒤처리로 바빠야 하지 않나, 하는 지당한 생각이 이게 당장 자기 일이 아닌 사람들 머리에 떠올랐지만 지금 지적할 엄두는 누구도 내지 못했다.

 

웬만하면 번역을 하지 영어를 소리 나는 대로 쓰는 건 지양하는 주의입니다만 렉룸은 방법이 없더라고요. 놀이방? 그랬다간 어벤저스는 정말로 슈퍼 유아원이 되어버리는 걸!  



	2. Chapter 2

“자, 토르. 급할 것 없어. 저녁때 토니와 약속도 있고, 그 사람이 어디로 도망가는 것도 아니잖아?”  
스티브가 다시 끓어오르려는 토르를 다독였다.  
“도망갈지도 몰라. 아니 도망갈 거야.”  
토르가 침울하게 뇌까렸다.  
“그 녀석은 지금까지 항상 그랬어. 항상. 이제 찾았나 싶을 때 마다!”  
“그 녀석이라니, 아는 사이인거야?”  
토니가 물었다.  
“그보다 대체 무슨 일이지 설명을 해. 사정을 알아야 협력할 것 아냐?”  
토르는 잠시 우울하게 바닥만 쳐다보았다.  
“로키는 내 동생이야.”  
토니가 미간을 모았다.  
“동생? 둘 하나도 안 닮았.............는.......”  
토르가 죽일 듯이 노려보자 토니가 말끝을 흐리다 입을 다물었다.  
 **“로키는. 내. 동생이야.”**  
달리 말하는 자는 가만두지 않겠다는 흉흉한 시선으로 토르가 주위를 둘러보았다. 토르의 형제 관계에 아무런 이의를 제기할 의도도 이유도 없으면서 그런 시선을 받은 사람들은 무척 억울했지만.  
“동생분과 무슨 문제라도 있는 겁니까?”  
콜슨이 물었다.  
“문제 같은 거 없어. 로키와는, 아마도.”  
완벽하게 토르만의 희망사항이고 실제로는 문제가 너무 많아 쌓일 지경인 게 너무나 명백한 진술에 다들 마음속으로 이 천둥신을 조금 불쌍하게 여겼다.  
“그럼 누구와의 사이에 문제가 있습니까?”  
“........ 내가 애초 아버지와 싸우고 미드가드르도 쫓겨 온 것 알고 있지?”  
토르가 그 치고는 속삭이는 거나 다름없는 목소리로 말했다.  
“그렇지요. 그리고 당신은 ‘교훈을 배우고 자신의 가치를 증명한’ 뒤에도 어째서인지 고향에 돌아가는 것을 거부하고 여기에 남았고요.”

토르가 무겁게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“로키는, 음, 사정이 좀 있어서 우릴 떠났어. 나는 그를 찾아서 다시 데려와야 한다고 주장했고, 혼자서라도 찾아다녔는데 아버지는 그냥 놔두라고 하셨지. 아버지께도 나름대로 그렇게 결정할 만한 이유가 있다는 거 알긴 하지만, 그래도 내 어린 동생이 낯선 세계를 홀로 헤매며 외로움과 추위와 배고픔에 떨 거라 생각하니.....”  
“...... 저기 그 가련하기 짝이 없는 추정 동생분이 방금 전에 날 개박살 냈거든?”  
토르는 듣지 않았다.  
“그 가냘프고 힘도 약한 애를 누가 괴롭히기라도 하면 어떻게 해? 수줍음을 많이 타서 친구도 잘 못 사귀는데, 누구 지켜줄 사람 하나 없이......”  
당장이라도 눈물을 흘릴 것 같은 토르를 구경하며 나타샤가 그 사람 정말 괴롭힘 당할까 걱정될 만큼 가냘프고 힘없어 보이더냐고 묻는 눈을 토니에게 향했다. 토니는 붕붕 고개를 옆으로 저었다. 옆에서 콜슨이 가볍게 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“오딘슨씨 옆에 서면 누군들 가냘프고 약해보이지 않겠습니까.”

“찾았어야 하는데, 진작에 찾아서 집에 데려와 꼭 끌어안고 아버지랑 같이 널 사랑한다고 우린 한 가족이라고 말해줬어야 하는데....... 진작 그랬으면 로키도 쓸데없는 생각 안 하고 집에 돌아와서 같이 예전처럼 행복하게 지낼 수 있었을 텐데......”  
모르긴 몰라도 절대로 그렇게 간단하게 끝날 문제가 아니라는 게 그를 둘러싼 모든 인간들의 공통된 확신이었지만 물론 토르가 알 리 없었다.  
“좀 더 일찍, 아버지와 헤임달이 전력을 다해 찾았으면 찾을 수 있었을 텐데, 이제 와선 실마리도 전부 사라지고 로키를 찾을 길은 요원하게.....”  
“그럼 확신은 없는 거군요.”  
콜슨이 토르의 한탄을 끊었다.  
“이 변호사가 과연 그 동생분이 맞는지, 외모에 대해 전해들은 설명 말고는 달리 알 방도가 없는 겁니까?”  
“만나보면 알 수 있어!”  
토르가 주장했다.  
“그러니 토니, 나를 그 자리에 데려가라.”  
“농담 마셔! 데이트, 것도 첫 데이트 자리에 딴 남자를 데려가는 미친놈이 세상에 어디 있......”  
“데이트라고?”  
지금까진 뭘 들은 건지 토르는 새삼 격노했다.  
“앤소니 스타크, 상대를 하룻밤 침대에 끌어들이고 다음날 내다 버리는 것으로 악명 높은 네놈이 내 동생과 데이트라고!”  
“확실하게 결정 난 것은 아무것도 없습니다.”  
콜슨이 또다시 토니의 멱살을 쥐려는 토르의 팔에 손을 얹었다.  
“그가 오딘슨씨의 동생분이 맞는지도 지금은 알 수 없습니다. 지구에는 매우 다양하게 생긴 사람들이 있고 그들 중 한 둘이 우연히 동생분과 닮은 외모일 확률은 의외로 높습니다. 이름도, 아시겠지만 아스가르드의 이야기는 우리에게는 신화라서 꽤 널리 알려져 있는 편입니다.”  
물론 그 신들의 이름을 자식에게 붙이는 부모는 무척 드물겠지만 그런 것까지 설명할 의무는 전혀 없었다.  
“확인은 물론 당연히 해야 할 일입니다. 하지만 그 전에 분명히 해두고 싶은 게 있습니다.”  
“뭐지?”  
“첫째, 그 사람에게 직접 접근하지 말 것.”  
“무슨 소리야!”  
토르가 위협적으로 콜슨에게 바짝 다가섰다. 콜슨은 눈 하나 깜짝 하지 않았다.  
“말했듯 그는 평범한 지구인일지도 모릅니다. 그런 사람 앞에 갑자기 당신이 나타나서 놀래키는 게 옳다고 생각하십니까? 우선은 먼발치에서 보고 스타크씨를 통해 확인해도 된다고 생각합니다.”  
“그러다 로키가 맞을 경우 도망가면.....”  
“도망칠 생각이 있다면 스타크씨에게 접근했을 리가 없지요. 정말로 슈퍼 영웅들에게 관심이 있다면 당신이 여기 있는 것도 알 터인데, 이미 다른 세계나 적어도 미국이 아닌 다른 나라에라도 가 있어야 하는 것 아닙니까?”  
조금 생각하더니 토르는 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“좋아, 그럼 그가 내 동생임이 확실해지기 전까지는 내 모습을 드러내지 않도록 하지. 그게 첫 번째면 두 번째는?”  
“그가 동생임이 확실해진 뒤에도, 동생분이 과연 당신을 만나고 싶어 하는지 먼저 그 사람의 의사를 확인한 뒤에 만나러 갈 것.”  
“어째서?!”  
토르는 다시 한 번 멱살을 잡을 것 같이 외쳤다.  
“내 동생이 맞으면 당연히 만나볼 권리가 있는 거잖아?”  
“그가 만나기 싫어하면요? 지금까지 계속 도망쳐 다녔다고, 스스로 말하지 않았습니까.”  
토르는 말문이 막혔다.  
“그러니 우선은 스타크씨를 통해 상대 의사를 파악해서...”  
“이, 이미 내가 나타날 걸 알고 있다면?”  
토르가 필사적으로 말을 짜냈다.  
“방금 그랬잖아, 도망갈 생각이라면 지금 토니 앞에 나타났을 리가 없다고. 안 그래? 그러니까 로키가 그 자리에 나온다는 건 나랑 만날 마음의 준비를 했다고 볼 수 있는 거야!”  
뜻밖에도 자신의 논리로 토르에게 반격당해 콜슨은 말을 잃고 말았다.  
“그래. 그래도 사람들이 놀라 도망가지는 않을 정도로 하라고.”  
콜슨이 더 이상 말을 할 수 없는 상태임을 깨닫고 재빨리 스티브가 중재에 나섰다.  
“멀리서부터 이름을 크게 외치면서 달려간다거나 하지 말고... 알지? 보통 사람들이 누굴 만날 때 하듯이.”  
말하고 스티브는 과연 토르가 보통 사람들이 만났을 때 어떻게 하는지 알까 걱정이 들었다. 그 전에 스티브 자신부터가, 요새는 사람들이 만나서 뭐라고 인사해야 자연스럽고도 예절바른 건지 도무지 알 수가 없었다.  
“아무튼, 누구도 너무 놀래키지 말고 시작하자고. 기왕이면 복장도 그 갑옷 말고 다른 걸 입고.”  
“그건 확실히 캡틴 말이 맞아.”  
첫 데이트 자리에 딴 남자를 스토커처럼 뒤에 달고 나타날 운명을 받아들이며 토니가 양손으로 얼굴을 감쌌다.  
“오늘 예약한 식당은 집 한 채 가격 정도 입지 않으면 들어가기 좀 쪽팔릴 만한 데거든. 그러니 최소한 정장을 입어달라고.”  
“이 갑옷은 아스가르드 왕자의 정식 복장이고 어디서든 충분히 예복으로 기능할 수 있어!”  
“아, 그래 말을 바꿀게. 제발, 이 미천한 인간들의 어리석은 눈에도 정장으로 보일만한 옷을 입어달라고 좀!”  
“근데 말야.”  
나타샤가 끼어들었다.  
“왜?”  
“방해하고 싶지는 않지만, 벌써 다섯 시 넘었거든.”  
토니는 시계를 보았다.  
“......맙소사!”  
“그런 자리에 걸맞게 꾸미고 가려면 시간 필요하.....”  
토니는 벌써 식당을 나갔다.  
“저 허영꾼.”  
나타샤가 투덜댔다.  
“저 녀석 여자보다도 외출 준비에 시간을 더 쓰는 것 같아.”  
“허름한 공돌이에서 매력적인 백만장자로 변신하려면 그 정도 시간은 드는 법이지.”  
클린트가 다 이해한다는 듯이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“자, 그럼 우리도 나갈 준비 하자고.”  
“우리?”  
스티브가 눈썹을 모았다.  
“이 일에 관련된 건 토니와 토르뿐이지 우리까지 몰려갈 이유는....”  
“그러니까 가는 거라고.”  
클린트가 유쾌하게 말했다.  
“그 두 사람이 관련되어 있잖아? 무슨 일이 일어날지 모르잖아? 대처하려면 그 자리에 있는 게 제일이잖아?”  
“그건.....”  
“그나저나 콜슨부터 어떻게 하자.”  
스티브가 뭐라 반론하기 전에 클린트가 화제를 바꿨다. 콜슨은 아까 그 자리에 꼼짝도 않고 멍하니 서 있었다.  
“토르에게 말빨로 진 게 충격이었나 봐. 불쌍하기도 하지.”  
나타샤가 동정의 눈길을 보냈다.  
“뭐 언제나 이기기만 하는 사람은 없다고 하잖아.”  
클린트는 어딘지 상쾌해보였다.  
“자, 가자. 가족문제 해결을 위한 어벤저 출동이다!”

오후 7시 23분. 딱 좋을 만큼 약속시간보다 조금 일찍 도착한 토니는 차 안에서 상대가 나오길 기다리며 생각에 잠겼다.  
토르를 포함한 나머지 팀원들 전부 -전부! - 는 각종 ‘조사용’ 장비들을 잔뜩 실은 실드 보증 스토킹 전용차에 타고 이미 목적지에 가 있었다. 그 콧대 높은 레스토랑에 뭐라고 말을 하고 도청기며 카메라를 설치할지 토니는 조금 궁금해졌다.  
“외계인 2호라.”  
자기가 본 대로라면 토르와 로키는 조금도 닮지 않았다. 생김새뿐만 아니라 행동이며 말투며 작은 몸가짐 하나하나마저도. 그들의 부모를 보지 못했으니 겉모습만으로 판단하는 건 무리가 있지만 - 아니, 그 전에 저 외계인들도 인간과 비슷한 방식으로 유전을 하기는 하는 걸까? - 형제라고는 믿어지지 않았다.  
안 닮았다고 지적하자 토르가 날뛴 것으로 미루어 볼 때, 실은 형제가 아닐 지도 모른다.  
‘그럼 대체 무슨 관계지?’  
적어도 토르 쪽에선 그가 자기 동생이라고 생각하고 싶어 한다. 사실은 아니지만. 그럼 로키는 어떻게 생각하고 있을까? 가출은 그래서 한 걸까? 가짜 형과 형제로 있기 싫어서?  
‘이거 생각보다 훨씬 꼬여있을지도 모르겠는걸.’  
이 변호사가 외계인이 맞다면 토르만큼은 아니어도 힘이 장난 아닐 것이다. 토니는 갑자기 자기 갑주를 가져오지 않은 게 후회될 정도였다.  
그걸 입고 데이트를 할 수 있는 건 아니지만, 명백히.  
‘딴 건 몰라도 벗기 너무 불편하니 말이지.’  
톡톡  
누가 차 창문을 두드렸다. 기다리던 상대임을 확인 하고 토니는 문을 열었다. 로키는 자연스럽게 리무진 안으로 미끄러져 들어와 토니의 옆에 와 앉았다.  
“오래 기다리셨나요?”  
“아니, 막 도착한 참입니다.”  
토니가 반갑게 맞았다.  
“이미 한 잔 하셨군요?”  
토니는 히죽 웃었다.  
“실은 이미 여러 잔을 했지만, 걱정할 필요는 없어요. 내가 운전하는 거 아니니까.”  
토니가 막혀있는 리무진 운전선 쪽을 가리켰다. 로키도 따라 웃었다.  
“앞에 운전수가 앉아있는 거 맞지요, 당신의 로봇 중 하나가 아니라?”  
“물론이지요, 일일이 뒷자리에서 로봇을 조작하기에는 난 바쁘니까.”  
로키의 눈이 빛났다.  
“흐음, 무엇을 하느라 바쁠 예정인가요?”  
토니는 손을 뻗고 싶었다. 손을 뻗어 저 얼굴을 움켜쥐고 자기에게 끌어당기고 싶었다. 목적지까지 가는 동안 시간을 얼마나 효율적으로 즐겁게 활용할 수 있는지 보여주고 싶었다.  
물론 그랬다간 어느 순간 물리 법칙 따위 홀랑 쌈싸먹은 그 망치가 차 지붕을 뚫고 날아 들어와 자길 후려칠지 모른다는 게 문제지만.  
‘그 놈들은 이미 식당에 가 있다고. 여기는 누구도 들여다보고 있지 않아.’  
하지만 그래서 시간을 잘 활용한 ‘다음엔’ 죽어도 되냐 하면 그것도 아니기에 토니는 속으로 자신의 생각 없음을 저주했다. 토르더러 회사 앞에 지키고 섰다가 확인하라고 하는 건데. 그랬다면 아닌 경우 나머지 데이트는 예정대로 속행할 수 있었지 않겠는가.  
“듣기로 스타크씨는 꽤 단도직입적인 사람인 것 같았는데, 실제로 만나보니 그렇지도 않네요.”  
“만난 지 5분 만에 상대를 먹고 버리는 사람이란 평판은 굳이 열심히 지킬 필요 없으니까..요?”  
맨손으로 간단하게 사람 목을 꺾어버릴 수 있는(생각해 보면 어벤저스 일원들은 거의 그 정도는 하지만. 자기만 빼고) 외계인이 자기 동생에게 함부로 손댔다며 날뛰는 사태는 안 겪고 싶다는 상황을 어떻게 상대에겐 비밀로 하나 고민하며 토니는 모호한 미소를 띄었다.  
“흐음, 그래서 조금 시간이 지나고 나면 나를 먹고 버릴.. 수 있다고 보십니까?”  
저 미소를 보니 이용당하고 버려지는 건 자기 쪽일 거란 예감이 강하게 들었다. 토니는 몸을 떨었다. 만약, 만약 아스가르드 인은 아니라고 해도 로키는 결코 보통 인간은 아니었다. 좀 뛰어나고 특이한 인간조차도 아닐지 모른다. 더 대화를 나눠볼 필요도 없이 토니는 이미 이자가 그 토르의 ‘동생’이라고 확신했다.  
‘애초 목적은 토르였나. 데이트는 완전 물 건너 갔군.’  
“그렇게 얼어있을 필요 없어요, 날 버리다니 용서할 수 없다며 얼음송곳을 들고 쫓아가거나 하지는 않으니까.”  
얼음송곳 말고 다른 건 들고 쫓아올 것 같은 발언이지만 토니는 웃어넘기기로 했다. 포식자 앞에선 침착하게, 아무렇지도 않은 척 상대를 두려워하지 않는 척 행동해야 하는 법이다.  
“당신 같은 미인이라면 집착도 환영입니다.”  
로키가 웃었다.  
“그런데 로키라니 무척 특이한 이름 아닌가요? 부모님이 북유럽 신화에 심취해있으셨나요?”  
“아니오. 호적상 이름은 루카스 잉겐슨입니다. 로키는 말하자면 애칭이죠. 다들 내게 잘 어울린다고 하던데요.”  
토니는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“예, 확실히 그렇군요. 직업과도 잘 맞고.”  
로키의 미소가 한층 더 위험해 보이는 것으로 바뀌었다.  
“참 이상하지요, 책이나 영화나 사람들 농담 같은 걸 보면 변호사는 다들 실험용 생쥐만도 못한 인간 이하 악마 이상, 또는 악마보다도 이하의 뭔가로 그려지곤 하는데, 또 대학에 가보면 무척이나 뛰어나고 전도유망한 젊은이들이 변호사가 되기 위해 열심히 공부하며 안간힘을 쓴단 말이지요. 대체 왜 이런 일이 생기는 걸까요? 사람들은 이 합법적인 사기꾼들을 우러러보는 걸까요, 아니면 경멸하는 걸까요?”  
어찌 보면 아무 것도 아닌 질문이었지만 이미 받은 인상이 있어서인지 토니는 여기에 잘못 대답했다간 살아나가지 못할 지도 모른다는 생각을 했다.  
“별로 생각해 본 적은 없지만..... 양쪽 다가 아닐까요. 그래도 합법의 경계 안에 남아있는 한 다들 당신을 우러러보지는 않는다 해도 최소한 존중은 할 겁니다.”  
“등 뒤에선 딴소리를 하더라도 말이지요.”  
“앞에서 하는 것 보단 낫지 않나요? 어차피 그런 말 안 듣는 사람은 없고.”  
“경험담인가요?”  
“어느 정도는.”  
토니는 창밖을 흘끔 내다보았다.  
“거의 도착한 것 같군요.”  
“그런가요.”  
그 후로 차가 목적지에 도착해 내릴 때 까지 두 사람은 침묵을 지켰다.

식당에 들어가며 로키는 입구의 종업원에게 팁을 쥐어주며 뭐라 귀엣말을 했다. 뭐라 한 건지 토니는 무척 궁금했지만 아이언맨 갑주 없이는 그냥 인간에 불과한 그가 남의 속삭임을 그것도 꽤 떨어져서 알아들을 방도는 없었다.  
두 사람은 자리로 안내되었다. 토니는 아마도 지금쯤이면 스토킹차 안에 있을 외계인도 자기 동생을 알아보지 않았을까 생각했다. 그리고 예상은 조금도 빗나가지 않아서, 이들이 자리에 앉고 막 이 날의 추천 요리에 대해 다 듣기도 전에 문 쪽이 소란스러워졌다. 호기심을 못 이기고 토니는 그 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다.  
‘맙소사, 토르.’  
다행히도 갑옷에 빨간 망토에 날개달린 투구 차림은 아니었지만 그렇다고 제대로 정장 차림도 아니었다. 물론 저 덩치에 맞는 슈트를 갑자기 구하는 건 콜슨이라고 해도 어려웠겠지만 그래도.  
복장이 부적절하다는 소리를 듣거나 말거나 사람들이 막아서거나 말거나 토르는 저지하는 사람들을 뿌리치고, 또는 팔에 매단 채로 곧장 이들의 테이블로 성큼성큼 다가왔다.  
“로키, 나의 형제여!”  
토르는 팔을 활짝 벌리고 로키에게 달려들었다.  
인사가 아니라 프로레슬러의 공격기술에 가까운 저 베어 허그에 안겼다간 로키는 외계인이건 아니건 짜부러질 것 같아 토니는 잠시 말려야 하나, 그런데 말리는 게 가능은 한가 고민했다.  
로키가 토니의 고민을 날려주었다. 그가 습격에 대처하는 숙련된 전사와도 같은 재빠른 몸놀림으로 자리에서 일어나 의자를 들어 토르를 막았다.  
“....................?”  
로키가 와 안기지 않을 거라고는 조금도 생각지 못한 것처럼 토르가 놀라서 멈춰 섰다. 그가 상처 입은 눈빛을 했다.  
“로키.”  
로키가 의자를 내려놓았다.  
“실례했습니다. 갑자기 달려드는 통에 조금 놀랐습니다.”  
방금 반응이 정말로 단순히 조금 놀라서 일어난 거라면 그와 있을 땐 절대로 갑작스럽게 움직이거나 해선 안 되겠다고 토니는 생각했다. 이미 다 늦었지만.  
로키가 토르에게 손을 내밀었다.  
“스타크씨의 동료 어벤저이신 토르 오딘슨씨지요? 처음 뵙겠습니다, 저는 변호사인 로키 잉겐슨이라고 합니다.”  
뻗은 손을 내려다보던 토르가 획 고개를 들어 로키를 보았다. 그의 얼굴이 창백했다.  
“뭐.... 뭐라고?”  
“저는 로키 잉겐슨이라고 했습니다, 오딘슨씨.”  
토르가 로키의 양팔을 꽉 잡았다. 이번엔 로키도 피하지 못했다.  
“어째서?”  
토르가 소리쳤다.  
“어째서, 아스가르드의 왕자이고 오딘과 프리가의 아들이며 나의 동생인 네가 **누구의 아들도 아니라는 거지**?!”  
토르의 손가락이 팔을 파고들자 로키가 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“놓으십시오.”  
“로키!”  
“놓으십시오, 아니면 공격으로 간주하겠습니다.”  
“토르, 놔.”  
토니도 말렸다. 여기서 소동이 커지는 건 바라지 않았다.  
‘게다가 상대는 망할 변호사라고, 무슨 꼴을 당하고 싶은 거야!’  
토니가 말렸기 때문인지 로키가 아파한다고 깨달았기 때문인지 토르는 손에서 힘을 빼었다. 그러나 놓지는 않았다.  
“로키, 제발 장난은 그만 둬. 내가 널 얼마나 찾아다녔는지 알아? 그만하고 나와 집에 돌아가자. 어머니께서 기다리고 계실거야.”  
로키의 얼굴에 한순간 감정이 스쳤으나 무엇인지 알아보기도 전에 그는 곧 평정을 되찾았다.  
“그건 아스가르드식 유혹 문구인가요? 그렇다 해도 초면인 상대의 이름을 함부로 부르거나 몸에 손을 대는 건 여기 지구에서는 몹시 무례한 일로 여겨진답니다. 알아두시길.”  
로키가 토니에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“식욕이 없군요. 오늘 만남은 이만해야겠습니다. 그리고.”  
그가 토르에게 흘끔 시선을 주었다가 다시 토니에게 말했다.  
“쓰리섬이 싫은 건 아니지만 사전 동의도 없이 상대를 데려오는 건 당신 기준으로도 좀 아니지 싶습니다, 스타크씨.”  
“......내 기준이란 게 뭔데?”  
로키가 토르의 손을 뿌리쳤다.  
“다음엔 내 쪽에서 연락하지요.”  
“안 돼!”  
그가 또 도망갈 거라 생각한 토르가 로키의 손목을 꽉 잡았다.  
“이대로 보낼 수는 없어... 로키, 장난 그만하고 네가 누구인지 인정해!”  
“당신 눈엔 이게 장난으로 보입니까?”  
로키의 표정에 분노가 더해졌다. 그가 팔을 잡아당겼으나 토르는 전혀 놓을 생각이 없고 도리어 잡은 손에 힘을 주었다. 토니는 말리고 싶었지만 자기가 지금 아이언맨 갑주를 입고 있다 한들 저걸 떼어놓으려면 둘 중 누구 팔은 부러질 게 뻔했다.  
“아무것도 모르는 주제에, 아무것도 모르는 남인 주제에 다른 사람의 삶에 대해 왈가왈부 하지 마십시오. 당신에겐 장난처럼 보이는 하찮은 필멸자의 인생이라도 다른 사람에겐 소중한 것일 수 있단 말입니다!”  
“하지만 너는 필멸자가 아니잖아. 로키, 대체 왜 이러는 거야?”  
“우린 초면이고 제대로 소개도 받지 않았습니다. 잉겐슨씨라고 불러주셨으면 합니다, 오딘슨씨. 그리고 이 손 놓으세요!”  
로키마저 소리 지르기 시작하자 소란은 걷잡을 수 없어졌다. 이제는 말릴 엄두도 못 내고 머리를 싸쥐면서 토니는 혹시 평소에 자기를 말리려 들던 사람들은 다 이런 기분이었던 걸까 때 아닌 자기반성을 했다.  
그러면서 그가 여전히 토르의 팔에 매달린 채 어찌할 바 몰라 하는 식당 직원들에게 이만 포기하고 떨어지라고 손짓할 찰나.  
토니 스타크는 분명 보통 인간이지만, 그건 어디까지나 같이 살고 있는 초인들하고 비교해서 그런 거고 그의 신체 능력도 ‘진짜’ 보통 인간들보다는 훨씬 월등했다.  
그래서 그는 이들의 자리가 꽤 안쪽에 위치해있음에도 식당 문이 열리는 소리와 ‘경찰입니다. 싸움이 났다는 신고를 받고 왔습니다’ 라는 말소리를 들을 수 있었다.  
‘망할 망할 망할 망할! 대체 누가 벌써 신고한 거야? 경찰이라니, 경찰이라니!’  
“떨어져, 토르, 당장 그 사람 놔줘!”  
토니가 다급하게 소리쳤다.  
“안 돼. 또 다시 도망가게 둘 수는...”  
“놓으라고, 이 돌대가리 외계인아! 지금 상황이!”  
“모두 머리 위에 손을 올리고 물러서!”  
토니는 낮게 신음하며 경찰이 시키는 대로 했다. 자기는 그저 매력적인 변호사와 잠깐 놀고 싶었을 뿐인데, 어쩌다 사태가 이 지경까지 온 걸까?

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...보통, 아스가르드에서 쫒겨난 다음은 로키 라우페이슨이라고 많이 쓰지만 전 로키가 오딘의 아들이 아닌 것 만큼은 라우페이의 아들도 아니라고 생각하거든요.   
>  ingen은 no one을 노르웨이어로 구글 번역기에 돌려 얻은 결과입니다. 그러니 혹 틀려도 절 원망하진 마세요.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki get Thor into custody. Twice.

콜슨은 속으로 한숨을 내쉬며 창살 너머로 토르를 바라보았다. 아스가르드의 첫째 왕자이며 천둥을 다스리는 위대한 토르가 인간의 유치장 안에 웅크리고 앉아 고개를 푹 숙인 채 바닥만 쳐다보고 있었다.  
“오딘슨씨.”  
“토르라고 해줘.”  
토르가 말했다.  
“이젠 오딘슨씨란 소린 다시는 듣고 싶지 않아.”  
콜슨은 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“그럼, 토르.”  
그가 조금 고개를 들었다.  
“안타깝게도, 정황 증거와 사람들의 증언을 종합해 볼 때 당신이 먼저....”  
콜슨이 조금 망설였다.  
“그 사람에게 폭행을 가했다는...”  
“그런 것 하지 않았어!”  
토르가 벌떡 일어나 콜슨을 내려다보았다.  
“나는 로키를 다치게 할 짓은 절대 하지 않아! 날 알잖아, 내가 공격할 작정이었으면......”  
콜슨이 손을 들었다.  
“지구에서는, 여기 법적으로는, 상대의 의사에 반해서 손을 잡고 있는 것만으로 폭력이 됩니다.”  
토르의 믿을 수 없다는 표정을 보고 그가 덧붙였다.  
“아스가르드 기준으로도, 꼭 주먹이나 무기를 휘두르지 않아도 머리카락을 자르는 건 처벌받을 일이었지 않습니까?”  
“그건.... 그건 못된 장난이지 폭행이라고는 안 해!”  
“우린 합니다.”  
토르의 표정이 어두워지더니 다시 유치장 안의 좁은 침대에 털썩 앉았다. 콜슨은 잠시 저 부실해 보이는 간이침대가 토르의 무게를 못 이기고 부서져버리면 어쩌나 걱정했다.  
“그.... 변호사의 손목과 양 팔에는 전치 1주에 해당하는 타박상이 생겼습니다. 그건 명백히 폭행입니다.”  
“미드가르드인들은 형제의 팔을 잡지도 못하는 거야?”  
“네. 멍이 들 정도로는 잡을 수 없습니다.”  
특히 상대가 변호사이고 당신을 유치장에 처넣을 생각 만만일 때는 말이지요, 라고 콜슨은 속으로만 덧붙였다.  
“그래서 안타깝지만 적어도 내일 아침까지는 거기 있어주셔야겠습니다. 날이 밝으면 이 지역 판사를 움직여서 풀려나도록 조치하지요. 그러니 그 때 까지는 더 이상 소동 없이 얌전히 있어주십시오.”  
“하지만..... 로키는 내 동생이라고!”  
토르가 비통하게 외쳤다.  
“상대는 부정했습니다.”  
“증명할 수 있어!”  
“어떻게요? 참고로 묠니르로 후려쳐도 죽지 않는다, 라거나 팔을 부러뜨려도 곧장 낫는다, 같은 방법은 써선 안 됩니다. 그 비슷한 건 전부.”  
“왜?”  
콜슨은 머리를 감싸고 신음하고 싶었다.  
“검증을 할 때는 아닐 경우도 생각해야 하고 만약 그가 그저 당신 동생을 좀 닮은 인간일 뿐.....”  
“내 동생 맞아.”  
토르는 계속 주장했다.  
“아니면 그 이름은 대체 뭔데? 달리 세상 누가 자신을 Son of no one이라고 자칭하냐고!”  
“인간들의 성 중에는 정말로 괴상한 것이 많이 있답니다.”  
그걸로 자기 동생임을 알 수 있다니 당신네 가족은 대체 어떻게 생겨먹은 집단이냐고 묻는 대신 콜슨은 그렇게만 말했다.  
“사람들 중에는 ‘발냄새’ 나 ‘바퀴벌레’ 같은 뜻을 지닌 말을 성으로 쓰는 경우도 있습니다. 제 요원들 중에도 덩치가 산만한 남자의 이름이 ‘종달새’ 거나 젊은 여성의 이름이 ‘흰 수염’인 예가 있습니다. ‘누구의 아들도 아닌’ 정도는... 조상 중 누가 서자거나 가문에서 절연을 당했을 수도 있지요.”  
그가 엄숙하게 덧붙였다.  
“그걸로는 아무 것도 증명할 수 없습니다.”

 

“의심은 할 수 있지만 말입니다.”  
돌아가는 길에 차 안에서 콜슨이 말했다.  
“역시 경찰이 너무 신속하게 도착한 감이 있어 처음 신고한 사람을 추적해 추궁했더니 그 레스토랑의 직원 말이 잉겐슨씨가 팁을 주며 뭔가 소동이 일어날 기미가 보이면 즉각 경찰에 신고해달라고 부탁했다 하더군요.”  
“젠장, 그게 그거였나.”  
토니가 끙하고 신음소리를 내었다.  
“처음부터 토르를 만날 준비를 하고 나왔다 이거군. 그건 토르 말이 맞았네..... 벡터는 정반대지만.”  
“너무해.”  
스티브가 약하게 중얼거렸다.  
“형제간에 어떻게 그럴 수가 있지? 체포당했을 때 토르 그 상처받은 표정이라니.....”  
만약 그 때 스티브가 식당 안으로 뛰어 들어가 로키의 멱살의 쥐어서 문제가 해결되었으면, 아니 악화되지만 않을 것 같아도 스티브는 그렇게 했을 것이다. 만약 버키가 자기에게 그렇게 잔인하게 군다면.....  
부르르 몸을 떠는 스티브를 토니가 다독였다.  
“단순히 상처주기 위해 나타난 건가. 최악이네, 무슨 이혼한 마누라도 아니고.”  
클린트가 내뱉었다.  
“그런데 정말 무슨 관계일까?”  
토니가 말했다.  
“사실, 토르 말대로 그렇게 계속 피해 다녔다면 새삼 나타난 거 이상하지 않냐. 것도 한참 성공적으로 사는 와중에.”  
“이러고 또 도망갈지도 모르지.”  
“아닐걸? 그 녀석 변호사 면허랑 대학 졸업장 등등은 전부 진짜야. 14살 때 신원 미상 청소년으로 보호 시설에 보내져서 위탁 가정에서 자랐고, 그 이후는 잡다한 아르바이트를 하며 장학금으로 대학에 다녔어. 14세 이전이 완전 캄캄하긴 해도 자수성가의 표본 같은 사람으로 로펌에서의 평가나 주변 평판도 아주 좋던데, 토르를 만나서 유치장에 하룻밤 넣기 위해 20여년의 노력을 없애는 건 아무리 불사신이라고 해도 좀 너무하지 않냐?”  
“.....언제 그런 건 다 알아낸 거야?”  
나타샤가 물었다. 토니가 자랑스럽게 웃었다.  
“자비스의 검색력과 실드의 보안 등급이 결합하면 놀라운 결과가 나오지.”  
옆에서 콜슨은 고개를 저었다. 이제는 ‘아 그래 너 잘났다’ 라는 눈빛으로 째려보기도 지쳐서 다들 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 토니는 아무도 태클 걸지 않는데 조금 상처받은 것 같았다.  
“토르가 뭐라 주장하든, 친동생은 아니야. 안 닮은 건 그렇다 치고 안 닮았다고 지적하자 토니 머리를 물어뜯을 것처럼 날뛴 걸 보면.”  
나타샤가 말했다.  
“그렇지만 로키랑 마주한 자리에서 토르는 로키더러 ‘아스가르드의 왕자이자 오딘과 프리가의 아들’이라고 했다고.”  
“생물학적으로는 아니지만 법적으로는 가족이라면 입양이군요.”  
콜슨이 정리했다.  
“입양.....? 왕가도 그런 거 하는 거야?”  
클린트가 물었다.  
“뭔가 정치적으로 복잡한 일이 잔뜩 생길 것 같은데.”  
“그래서 떠났다던가.”  
나타샤가 제안했다.  
“내일 토르가 나오면 그에게 직접 묻자.”  
내내 조용하던 스티브가 말했다.  
그의 한마디에 모두 입을 다물었다. 여기서 자기들끼리 추측에 추측을 더해봐야 사실이 밝혀지는 건 아니었다. 토르가 말하게 하는 게 최선이었다. 과연 말할지는 알 수 없지만.

 

그러나 다음 날 아침 유치장에서 풀려나 맨션에 돌아온 토르는 도저히 같이 대화를 나눌 수 있는 상태가 아니었다. 다들 이럴 때 악당이나 악마나 괴물이나 기타등등이라도 나타나서 한 바탕 싸우면 좋겠다고 생각했지만 슈퍼 악당이란 슈퍼 영웅들의 뜻대로 움직여주지 않기에 슈퍼 악당인지라 세상은 여전히 평화로웠다.  
“둠 이 나쁜 놈, 어째서 이럴 때 둠봇을 끌고 와서 습격하지 않는 거야!”  
좀 딴 데 정신을 쏟아보려고 시작한 게임마저 제대로 풀리지 않아 클린트가 컨트롤러를 집어던지며 화를 내었다. 토르랑 캡틴에게는 언제나 컨트롤러를 집어던지지 말라고 하면서 자기는 집어던지는 거지만 클린트는 떳떳했다. 적어도 자기는 슈퍼 솔저도 아스가르드인도 아니라서 던지는 것 만으로 비싼 게임기를 매번 새로 사야 하는 사태는 안 일으키니까.  
-닥터 둠은 둠봇을 끌고 와서 습격을 ‘하기’ 때문에 악당인 거라고 알고 있었습니다만.  
자비스가 찌르자 클린트가 우우 신음소리를 내었다.  
“아무도 없다 했더니 이제 네가 태클 거냐. .... 아니, 그러고 보니 다들 어디서 뭐해?”  
-스타크씨는 연구실에서 앞날이 전도유망해보이지 않는 반쯤 완성된 부품을 때려 부수고 있고, 로저스씨는 체력 단련실에서 막 네 개 째 샌드백을 반대편 벽에 처박은 참입니다. 로마노프 요원은 방에 있지만 ‘절대로 보지 마’ 라고 하셔서 숙녀의 프라이버시를 존중하고 있습니다. 맨션 내에는 없지만 콜슨 요원의 소재도 알고 싶으시다면 지금 이동 중이며 교통안전국에 접속하여 각종 교통 안전 카메라 정보를 요구하고 있습니다.  
불길한 기운이 클린트의 등골을 타고 올라왔다.  
“무슨 목적으로?”  
-이유와 목적지를 밝히지 않고 뛰쳐나간 오딘슨씨, 아니 토르의 소재를 찾기 위해서입니다.  
“......그놈 언제 나갔는데?”  
-약 24분 전입니다.  
클린트는 벌떡 일어나서 렉룸을 빠져나갔다.  
“나한테도 얘기해줬어야지!”  
-죄송합니다, 한참 몰리고 계시던 중이라.  
클린트는 자비스마저 자기의 게임 라이프를 존중해주는 게 좋은 일인지 아닌지 알 수가 없었다.  
“토니한테도 얘기해! 캡...틴은 그냥 두고, 콜슨한테 나 간다고 알려주고.”  
-예. 하시던 게임은 저장하고 종료할까요?  
“아니, 망쳤거든.”

 

그러나 콜슨과 자비스의 유능함에도 불구하고 이들은 또다시 늦고 말았다.  
“이번에는 무척.... 신속했군요.”  
토니가 토르의 보석금을 지불하는 동안 옆에서 콜슨이 작게 말했다.  
“우리가 와서 도로 끌고 가기 전에 체포해야 했겠지, 분명.”  
클린트가 투덜거렸다.  
“난..... 그저 다시 한 번 로키와 말을 해보고 싶었을 뿐이라고.”  
이유도 모르고 둘둘 만 신문지로 한 대 맞은 대형견 모양을 하고 토르가 변명했다. 그 모양이 너무도 불쌍해보여서 클린트도 토니도 로키를 피도 눈물도 심장도 없고 혈관엔 얼음이 흐르는 냉혈한이라고 확신했다.  
“바로 지난밤에 폭행죄로 체포당하고 낮에 그 피해자의 회사로 쫓아가는 건 현명한 방법이 아닙니다.”  
콜슨이 말했다.  
토르가 입을 벌렸다. 그가 말하기 전에 클린트가 그의 등을 펑펑 쳤다.  
“알아 알아, 인간들의 법은 참 불편하고 쪼잔하고 비인간적이지? 형제간에 만나서 대화 좀 하겠다는데 사정도 안 듣고 체포해버리고 말이지.”  
“그래도 다음에는 체포당하지 않는 선에서 행동해줘. 돈 때문에 불평하는 게 아니라, 같은 건으로 세 번이나 체포되면 보석도 불가능하다고.”  
토니가 돌아서며 말했다.  
“수속 끝났어. 가자.”  
토르는 축 쳐져서 친구들이 이끄는 대로 걸음을 옮겼다.  
주위 사람들이 갑자가 멈춰 서자 토르는 고개를 들었다.  
경찰서 문 앞에 로키가 서있었다.  
무표정한 얼굴로, 아무런 말도 없이 어떠한 의도도 드러내지 않고 그저 토르를 바라보고만 있었다.  
토르는 잠깐 희망을 품었다. 역시 이건 로키의 장난일 뿐이고 그 역시 자기를 보고 싶어 한다고. 이제 곧 다가와서 고생 좀 해보니 어떻더냐고 어깨를 두드리며 아무 일 아니었다는 듯 웃을 거라고.  
로키는 휙 뒤돌아섰다. 토르는 반사적으로 쫓아가려고 했지만 양 옆에서 토니와 클린트가 붙들고 늘어져 말렸다.  
‘역시 스티브는 놔두고 오길 잘했어. 여기 있었음 가서 저 놈 멱살을 잡았다가 두 번 째로 체포당하는 어벤저가 되었을 걸.’  
클린트가 생각했다.  
로키가 사라지고 난 뒤, 토르가 한참을 주저하다 속삭였다.  
“나........ 로키는 혹시 나를 미워하는 거야?”  
“이제 알았냐.”  
토니가 옆에서 중얼거렸다.  
“왜?”  
“우리도 알고 싶습니다.”  
콜슨이 말했다.  
“그러니 돌아가서 이야기를 들어야겠습니다. 동생분이 가출한 이유, 그 때 보인 태도, 한 말, 아스가르드 왕실에 대한 전반적인 이야기까지 전부 다.”

 

돌아온 뒤 어벤저들은 전원 모여앉아 토르의 이야기를 들었다. 두서가 없고 때론 더듬거리기까지 하는 설명을 적절히 질문을 던져 딴 길로 빠지지 않게 하고 세부사항도 제대로 기억해 내도록 유도하는 콜슨의 기술은 경이로울 정도였다.  
“누구 때문이라고 생각합니까.”  
나름대로 칭찬할 작정이었던 토니는 콜슨이 째려보자 움츠러들었다. 밤새 술에 절여진 뒤 머릿속에선 미니 토르가 망치질을 해대고 뱃속에선 미니 나타샤가 발차기를 연마하느라 자기가 무슨 소릴 하는지 스스로는 물론이고 신도 못 알아들을 게 확실한 상황에서도 태연하게 미션 사후 보고를 받아가는 콜슨이니......  
“내가 기능 업그레이드에 도움이 됐으면 고맙다고 말로 하면 되잖아?”  
콜슨은 조용히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그렇군요. 고맙습니다, 스타크씨. 이젠 비치사성 전투 기술 기능도 업그레이드를 할까 하는데 역시 협조해주시겠지요?”  
“죄송합니다 제가 까불었습니다.”  
스티브가 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“제발, 집중하라고 토니.”  
“모두 나만 잘못이야?”  
나타샤가 토니의 머리를 꽉 눌렀다.  
“명백한 사실에 의문부호 붙이지 마. 그러니까 토르, 요약하자면 로키는 미래를 보고 자기가 악당이 될 거라 생각해서 그걸 막기 위해 아스가르드를 떠났다 이 소리야?”  
“그래.”  
토르가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“하지만, 이해가 안 가는데.”  
스티브는 혼란스러운 표정이었다.  
“그런 거라면 굳이 고향을 떠날 필요 없이 그냥 그 해선 안 될 짓을 하지 않으면 되는 거잖아?”  
“그러게. 신화 보면 예언 피하려고 집 떠난 녀석들 치고 끝이 안 좋던데.”  
클린트도 고개를 끄덕였다. 말하고 나서야 눈앞의 커다란 인간형 강아지 역시 신화 속 인물이라는 점을 깨닫고 자기들이 얼마나 괴상한 상황에 처해있는지를 새삼 인식했다.  
“나도 그 얘기 했었어.”  
토르가 침울하게 말했다.  
“로키는 화를 냈어. 어째서인지 몰라도. 그리고..... 자기는 모르기 때문에 하게 될 거라고 그랬어.”  
“뭘 모른다는 겁니까?”  
“왜 나는 용서받는데 자기는 그러지 못하는지? ......아니, 왜 전투에서 적을 죽이는 건 명예로운데 마법을 사용하면 겁쟁이인지?”  
“그건 나도 모르겠는데.”  
나타샤가 떨떠름한 표정으로 말했다.  
“무기든 마법이든 맨손이든, 적을 빠르게 잘 무찌를 수만 있으면 좋은 거 아냐?”  
나온 발언들을 정리하며 콜슨이 미간에 주름을 모았다.  
“그가 착란 상태에서 제대로 조리 있게 설명을 못 했든지, 오.. 토르의 기억이 불완전하든지 둘 중 하나군요.”  
둘 다일 가능성도 높았다.  
“미안.”  
토르가 사과했다.  
“괜찮아, 네 잘못이 아니야.”  
스티브가 상냥하게 위로했다.  
“그렇지만 단서가 없으면 이제 어떻게 해야 하지?”  
토니가 말하며 콜슨을 보았다.  
“이게 보통의 사건 보고서 제작 과정이었다면 상대편의 말을 들어봅니다만.”  
전원 고개를 저었다. 그 로키가 이들에게 친절하게 상황 설명을 해주거나 할 리가 없었다. 토니가 스티브를 쳐다보자 그는 어깨를 움츠려 자신에겐 방법이 없음을 시인했다.  
“토니식은 문제는 외면하고 술이나 마신다 일 테니 듣지 말고 기각.”  
클린트가 말했다.  
“야?”  
“나나 나타샤라면 우선 그의 회사인지 로펌인지에 잠입해서 정보를....”  
“5분 안에 스토커로 체포당할 테니 기각.”  
토니가 의사봉을 땅땅 두드리는 시늉을 했다.  
“그럼 남는 건.”  
모두는 토르를 쳐다보았다.  
“....역시 다시 가서 대화를 시도해보겠어.”  
“계획은?”  
답이 없었다.  
“말보다 행동, 계획보단 닥친 뒤 생각하는 거냐.”  
“하지만 토르, 오늘 있었던 일을 생각해 보면....”  
“그러니까, 콜의 아들.”  
토르가 그의 말을 잘랐다.  
“어떻게 하면 체포당하지 않고 로키에게 접근할 수 있는지 가르쳐줘.”


	4. Chapter 4

점심 식사를 마치고 로키는 사무실로 돌아가기 위해 엘리베이터에 올랐다. 혹시 식사 자리에 토르가 또 쫓아오지나 않을까 조금 기대했으나 평화로운 식사를 방해하는 건 아무것도 없었다. 하긴 바로 어제 체포되고 다음날 바로 또 쫓아오는 건.....  
‘토르라면 할 만한 일이지만, 그 친구들이 그냥 두지 않았겠지. 그럼 이제 어떻게 나오려나?’  
토르가 어떻게 행동할지는 속속들이 알고 있지만 그 외 어벤저들은 그렇게까지 알 수는 없었다. 보다 인간의 상식에 걸맞은 방법으로 접근하려 드는 게 가장 그럴듯한 수순이지만, 생각해 보면 그들 역시 상식적인 인간다운 면은 요만큼도 없으니.  
엘리베이터 문이 열렸다. 자기 사무실로 다가가자 향기로운 차 냄새가 풍겼다.  
“해피니스야?”  
그가 비서에게 물었다.  
“예. 식사 직후엔 향이 강한 게 좋으니까요.”  
로키는 티폿에서 차를 한 잔 따라 마셨다. 그가 행복하게 목을 울렸다.  
“사랑해, 에밀리.”  
“어쩌죠, 전 보스 안 사랑하는데.”  
로키가 가슴을 부여잡았다.  
“으윽, 또 채였어. 이런 비극이.”  
“걱정 말아요, 직장 내 성희롱으로 고발하지는 않을 거니까.”  
에밀리는 진지하게 대답했다.  
“고마워. 당신은 천사야.”  
로키는 에밀리를 좋아했다. 자기 인종 특유의 검고 곱슬곱슬한 머리카락을 둥그렇게 부풀리고 요란한 귀걸이를 선호하며 로키보다 몸무게가 더 나가 보이는 에밀리는 정리 정돈에 아주 뛰어난데다 기억력이 좋고 차 우리는 솜씨가 프로급이었다. 무엇보다, 로키가 색 볼펜의 심을 전부 바꿔놨을 때 덕분에 서류 두 벌을 새로 작성해야 했음에도 에밀리는 다른 사람들하고 같이 큰 소리로 웃으며 그를 ‘이 장난꾸러기 고양이’ 라고 불렀다.  
아마 에밀리의 머리카락을 몽땅 밀어버린다면 크게 웃은 뒤 이참에 새로운 스타일을 시험해봐야겠다며 로키를 가발 쇼핑에 끌고 가겠지.  
“근데 어쩌죠, 기분을 잡칠지도 모르는 소식이 있어요.”  
로키는 차를 한 모금 더 마셨다.  
“왜, 나 잘려?”  
“아뇨. 어제 강제 침입했던 덩치가 이번엔 만날 약속을 잡고 싶대요.”  
로키는 찻잔을 비서의 책상에 내려놓았다.  
“토르 오딘슨?”  
“예. 토니 스타크랑 같이 왔어요.”  
로키가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
“저런, 그 바람둥이가 나의 소중한 에밀리에게 찝쩍댄 건 아니겠지?”  
“보스 거 아니거든요. 그 사람은 보스한테 찝쩍대는 거 아니에요? 부탁만 해요, 그 사람이 또 오면 엉덩이를 걷어차 내쫓아줄테니까.”  
“고맙지만 내가 직접 걷어찰래. 그래서 약속은?”  
“만나고 싶어 할 것 같지 않아서 당분간은 바쁘다고 해뒀어요. 시간이 나면 연락하라고, 스타크의 명함을 주고 갔는데 어떻게 할까요?”  
로키가 씩 웃었다.  
“종이 분쇄기에 넣어버려.”  
“우연이네요, 이미 그렇게 했거든요.”  
로키는 고개를 젖히고 웃음을 터트렸다.  
“오, 에밀리. 당신은 정말 보석이라니까.”  
그가 티팟과 잔을 양손에 들고 팔꿈치로 자기 사무실 문을 열었다.  
시선을 느끼고 로키가 다시 에밀리에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“응?”  
“저, 그 오딘슨이란 사람 이상한 옷 입고 TV 뉴스에 나오는 사람 맞죠.”  
로키가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그래. 그 슈퍼 영웅 집단.”  
“보스랑 관계있는 거에요?”  
로키가 조금 난감한 미소를 띄웠다.  
“미안, 그건 나중에 말해줄게.”  
로키는 사무실로 들어가 발로 문을 밀어 닫았다. 다구를 책상에 놓고 그가 창밖을 내다보았다. 혹 토르가 창 밖에 동동 떠 있지나 않을까 했지만 그런 모습은 보이지 않았다.  
그가 눈을 감았다.  
이제 어떻게 해야 할까?

 

토르의 인내심이 바닥나는 데는 꼭 사흘이 걸렸다.  
사실은 사흘보다 덜 걸렸지만 이 예측 불허 외계인이 어디로 튈지 몰라 어벤저 전원이 눈을 부릅뜨고 그를 지켜보고 있었기에 마침내 그가 행동에 들어간 건 나흘째가 되어서였다.

“잉겐슨씨는 지금 안 계세요. 전할 말을 남겨주시면 오셨을 때 말씀드릴게요.”  
토르가 위협적으로 내려다보았으나 에밀리는 조금도 기죽지 않았다.  
“거짓말.”  
토르가 으르렁거렸다.  
“로키는 안에 있어. 나는 느낄 수 있다고!”  
“요가 센터는 3층에 있어요. 영적인 접촉이 필요하다면 거기 가 보시는 게 나을 거에요.”  
“네가 누군데 나와 내 동생 사이를 가로막고 있는 거지!”  
“잉겐슨씨의 비서요. 그리고 비서란 보스랑 원치 않는 무례한 방문객 사이를 가로막으라고 월급을 받는 직업이거든요.”  
“이번엔 예의바르게 명함을 남기고 약속을 잡으려 했잖아!”  
“네. 그런데 아직 그 예의바른 약속이 안 잡혔거든요.”  
더 참지 못하고 토르는 직접 로키의 사무실 문을 주먹으로 쾅쾅 두드렸다.  
“로키, 로키! 우리 대화 좀 하자, 강제로 무슨 짓 하지 않을 테니까!”  
“이봐요! 말과는 달리 지금 당신 강제로 대화를 강요하는 짓을 하고 있거든요?”  
에밀리가 일어나 토르의 팔을 잡고 당겼다. 그러나 평범한 인간 여성이 토르를 문에서 떼어놓을 방법은 전혀 없었다.  
“됐어, 에밀리. 내가 말할게.”  
로키의 목소리가 그들 등 뒤에서 들렸다.  
토르도 에밀리도 휙 뒤로 돌았다. 로키는 두 명 분의 시선을 못 느끼는 것처럼 서류 가방을 비서의 책상 위에 올려두고 토르를 마주보았다.  
“우선, 제 비서를 거짓말쟁이라고 중상모략한 건 사과하시죠.”  
“.......언제부터 듣고 있었던 거야? 언제부터 여기 있었어?”  
로키는 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“꼭 이 자리에 있지 않아도, 온 건물 안에 있는 사람들이 전부 당신 목소리를 들었을 것 같은데요. 그래서?”  
로키가 자기 비서 쪽으로 손짓했다. 토르는 불편한 표정으로 조금 고개를 숙였다.  
“사실을 모르고 거짓말로 매도해서 미안하다.”  
“어.....”  
에밀리는 로키를 흘끔 보았다.  
“아, 뭐 받아들일게요. 그래서 두 분은 지금....”  
“나 지금 당장 급한 일 있어?”  
“잠시 후 3시에 다윈&하윈사의 하윈씨를 만날 약속이 있어요.”  
로키는 시계를 보았다.  
“그럼 약 15분 정도 시간이 있군. 오딘슨씨, 잠시 안에 들어가 얘기를 하실까요?”  
토르는 오딘슨씨란 말에 조금 움찔했지만 드디어 제대로 대화할 기회가 생겼다는데 안도해서 고개를 끄덕였다.  
로키가 사무실 문을 열었다. 토르가 먼저 들어가고 그가 들어가려는데 에밀리가 붙어서 작은 소리로 물었다.  
“경찰 불러놓을까요?”  
“아니, 오늘은 괜찮아.”  
로키가 장담하듯 고개를 끄덕이고 문을 닫았다.

 

“앉으시죠, 오딘슨씨.”  
로키가 우선 자리를 권했다.  
“그... 오딘슨씨 좀 그만하면 안 돼?”  
토르가 불편한 표정으로 말했다.  
“당신을 그 이상 친근하게 불러야 할 이유를 모르겠습니다만.”  
토르가 한 발짝 다가왔다.  
“제발, 로키.”  
“그만.”  
로키가 손을 펴서 내밀었다.  
“지금까지 스무 번 이상은 말한 것 같지만, 저는 당신 동생이 아닙니다.”  
“왜 그렇게 집요하게 부정하는데?”  
토르가 물었다.  
“왜 이렇게 날 미워하는 거야?”  
“당신을 미워하는 건 아닙니다.”  
로키가 탁자 위로 시선을 돌렸다.  
“당신의.... 필요 이상으로 당당한 태도가 싫은 겁니다.”  
토르는 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
“당당한 건 좋은 거잖아?”  
“...그럼 뻔뻔한 태도라고 해두죠. 처음 봤을 때부터, 제가 어떻게 생각하는지 반응하는지 같은 건 조금도 신경 쓰지 않고 오직 당신 좋을 대로만 밀어붙였지 않습니까. 마치 제가 뭐든 당신이 원하는 대로 그럴 거라 생각하는 대로 그대로 행동하고 맞춰줘야 한다는 듯이. 내가 마치 당신의 정당한 소유물이라도 된다는 듯이? 그 때 내 심정은 어땠을지, 한 번 생각이라도 해보셨습니까?”  
토르는 입을 벌렸다 다물었다. 로키 말이 맞았다. 그런 건 생각해 본 적이 없었다.  
“어째서 제 말은 듣지 않는 거지요? 어째서 제 요구에 귀 기울이지 않는 겁니까. 만약 당신이 한 번만이라도 내가 말하는 걸 귀담아 들었더라면.”  
로키가 깊게 심호흡했다.  
“상황이 이 지경까지 오지는 않았을 겁니다.”  
정말 그랬을까. 로키는 자문했다.  
아마도. 만약 식당에서 토르가 로키가 놓으라고 한 뒤에도 로키를 붙들고 있지 않았더라면, 고함을 지르며 계속 그가 자기 동생이라고 주장하지 않았더라면 경찰을 부를 수 없었을 거고 토르는 슈퍼 영웅이 유치장에 들어앉는 신세는 면했을 거다. 그리고 어쩌면.... 어쩌면 보다 평화롭고 문화적인 대화가 가능했을 지도 모른다.  
그런데 가능할 리 없다는 건 로키 자신이 제일 잘 알지만.   
그는 그런 걸 원했던 걸까?  
모르겠다. 알 수가 없었다. 토르를 괴롭게 하고 싶었다. 그를 인간들의 유치장에 처넣고 굴욕감을 주고 싶었다. 그에게 혼란과 절망을 알려주고 싶었다. 그가 여전히 - 여전히 이해 못하는 바보에 불과하다고 확인시키고 싶었다. 자기가 여기서 - 비록 각종 세계의 실패자들과 부적응자들이 모여드는 쓰레기장 같은 세계인 미드가르드에 불과한 곳에서나마 얼마나 당당하고 행복한지, 아스가르드를 얼마나 잘 극복했는지 보여주고 싶었다. 그가 예전 이유도 모른 채 모두에게 무시당하면서도 여전히 주위의 애정을 갈구하던 가련한 생물과는 완전히 달라진 자신을 보고 충격을 받길 원했다. 놀라고, 부끄러워하고, 진작에 잘해주고 이해해주지 못했던 것을 후회하길 바랐다.  
절대 그렇게는 될 리 없다는 걸 알면서도.   
몸에 힘이 쭉 빠졌다.  
‘나 대체 뭘 바랐던 걸까.’  
다른 사람들의 마음을, 비밀을 들여다보고 약점을 파악하여 공격하는 게 특기이자 취미인 그이건만 자기 마음만은 언제나 제대로 들여다 볼 수가 없었다.  
“저...”  
토르의 목소리가 그를 현실로 되돌렸다.  
“으.... 로키.”  
그가 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.  
“나도, 음, 나름대로 생각을 해 봤어. 뭐가 문제였는지. 지금이라도 고칠 방법은 없는지. 네가 싫다면..... 싫다면 돌아와 달라고는 하지 않을게. 그래도, 어, 잘 있다고 알리기라도 하면 어떨까. 어머니도 아버지도 한 시름 놓으실 거야.”  
이렇게까지 했는데도 여전히 그를 자기 동생으로 생각하는 토르에게 로키는 탈진감이 들었다. 이제는 더 이상 화도 나지 않는다. 벽에 부딪혔을 때는 부주의한 자신을 탓해야지 벽에 대고 화내봐야 자기만 우스운 꼴이 될 뿐이었다.  
“어..... 지금은 행복하니? ....우리가 없어서?”  
로키는 입을 벌렸다가 다물었다. 드디어 원하던 것과 비슷한 반응이 나왔는데, 당연히 그렇다고 말해야 하는데 어째 말이 나오지 않았다.  
지금이 행복하지 않아서거나 그들을 그리워해서는 물론 아니었다. 지금 망설이는 데는 달리 이유가 있었다. 하지만 어쩌면, 어쩌면........  
차임이 울렸다. 로키는 깜짝 놀라 책상 위의 인터폰을 보았다.  
15분이 벌써 지났다.  
“아쉽게도, 이만 시간이 다 되었군요.”  
로키가 다시 변호사다운 태도를 회복했다. 그가 토르를 지나쳐 문으로 갔다.  
“여전히 합의점을 찾지 못한 것 유감스럽게 생각합니다, 오딘슨씨.”  
토르에게는 그 말이 최후의 선고처럼 들렸다. 로키가 문을 열었다.  
“안녕히 가십시오.”  
“로키, 제발!”  
토르는 콜슨이 미드가르드에서는 손만 잡아도 폭행이 될 수 있다며 잔소리한 것도 잊고 로키의 어깨를 붙들었다.  
“한 번만 다시 생각해줘, 정말로, 정말로 우리를 그렇게 미워하는 거야, 내가 두 번 다시 꼴도 보기 싫을 만큼 싫은 거야?”  
이 바보가 아까 한 말을 뭘로 들었나, 라고 로키는 생각했다. 분명히 미워하지 않는다고 말했건만. 이전에는 자기가 듣고 싶은 것만 듣고 경고나 걱정하는 말은 귓등으로 흘리며 ‘좋아, 그럼 모두 찬성하니 결정된 거다!’ 이러던 사람이 이러는 걸 보니 조금쯤 발전하긴 한 것 같은데도 별로 잘 발전한 건 아닌 것 같다는 생각도 들었다.  
그래도 로키는 토르가 바보이기 때문에 화를 낼지언정 토르가 바보이기 때문에 미워한 적은 없었고 앞으로도 그럴 것이다. 그랬다면 때론 아스가르드보다도 더 바보들로 가득 찬 것 같은 미드가르드에서 즐겁게 살 수 있을 리가 없었다.  
안녕히 가시라는 말을 혹 영원히 다시 보지 말자는 뜻으로 받아들였는지도 모른다. 이런 바보, 라고 한숨을 내쉬고, 로키는 아까도 말 했지만 미워하는 거 아니고 오늘 만큼만, 아니 오늘보다는 얌전하게 군다면 다음에 또 약속을 잡을 수도 있다고 말하려 입을 열었다.  
“어째서 그렇게까지 하는 거지?”  
하려던 말이 쏙 들어갔다. 로키는 갑자기 끼어든 사람을 돌아보았다.  
에밀리의 책상 옆에 한 청년이 조금 상체를 구부리고 서 있었다. 흔히 로키가 어디 있는지 에밀리에게 추궁하는 사람들이 보이는 자세였다.  
그 사람은 토르만큼 키가 크지는 않았지만 인간 기준으로는 키도 크고 어깨도 넓었다. 내뿜는 위압감과 몸가짐으로 보아 이 사람도 전사였다. 아마도 토르의 인간 동료 중 하나일 것이다.  
“스티브?”  
“무슨 말씀을 하시는지 모르겠군요.”  
토르의 반응에 역시, 라고 생각하며 로키가 완전히 그 사람에게 돌아섰다.  
“모를 리가 없지. 일부러 괴롭히고 있잖아?”  
스티브는 소리 지르지 않으려고 애써 억누르는 목소리로 말했다.  
“토르가 무슨 잘못을 했다고 이렇게 괴롭혀대는 거지? 아니 토르가 잘못을 했다 쳐도, 밉고 보기 싫다면 그대로 안 보면 되잖아? 왜 굳이 나타난 거야, 이제 와서?”  
“그 말은 마치 제가 오딘슨씨를 괴롭히기 위해 일부러 그의 앞에 나타나고 일부러 그가 유치장에 갇힐 만한 일을 하도록 유도했다는 것 같군요.”  
“아니야?”  
스티브가 내뱉었다.  
“넌 분명히 토르가 어떻게 나올지 예상하고 그를 함정에 빠뜨리기 위해 일부러 토니에게 접근했어. 아니면 그 식당에서 경찰을 부르도록 지시한 건 뭐지?”  
로키가 슬쩍 눈썹을 모았다.  
“아, 그거요. 아시다시피 스타크씨는 알려진 슈퍼 영웅으로서, 또는 알려진 토니 스타크로서 적이 아주 많습니다만 또한 쇠갑옷 없이는 그냥 인간에 불과하기도 하지요. 뭔가 트러블이 생길 지도 모른다고 생각하고 거기에 가능한 합법적인 수단으로 대응코자 조치한 것이 무엇이 문제인지 모르겠군요.”  
스티브는 잠시 말문이 막혔다.  
“게다가, ....스티브씨?”  
“스티브 로저스.”  
“네, 로저스씨. 당신도 여기 오딘슨씨와 마찬가지로 저 역시 아스가르드란 곳에서 온 외계인이고 아마 망치는 집에 숨겨놨다고 생각하시는 모양인데.”  
“응? 넌 망치 안 쓰잖아?”  
로키는 토르의 옆구리를 푹 찌르고 싶은 욕망을 누르느라 애썼다. 누가 21세기의 변호사가 어떻게 흉갑의 틈새를 맨손으로 정확히 찌를 수 있었냐고 물으면 그때야말로 대답할 말이 궁해지니까.  
“아스가르드인들이 전부 망치를 휘두르는 건 아닌 모양이군요. 알겠습니다. 아마 뭐가 됐든 오딘슨씨의 동생이 쓸 것으로 생각되는 무기는 집에 숨겨놨다고 생각하시는 모양인데 저는 그런 무시무시한 장병기는 고사하고 남들 다 갖고 있는 호신용 소형 권총조차 갖고 있지 않은 사람입니다.”  
로키가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“제가 다른 정상적인 많은 사람들처럼 아버지 어머니 양 조부모님 숙부 숙모 사촌 등이 있었다면 여러분의 오해를 풀어드리는 데 큰 도움이 되었을 텐데, 친부모에게서도 버려진 박복한 인생이다 보니 별로 제시할만한 물증은 없습니다만.”  
로키는 두 사람을 둘러보았다.  
“그렇다고 해서 제가 갑자기 외계인이 되는 건 아닙니다.”  
로키가 스티브와 토르에게 각각 시선을 주었다.  
“자. 그럼 이제 두 분 다 돌아가 주십시오. 저는 할 일이.....”  
“모두가 너보다 토르를 더 사랑하는 게 토르의 잘못은 아니잖아!”  
돌아서려던 로키의 발걸음이 멎었다.  
“아니, 난 아주 잘 이해가 되는데, 다들 왜 그랬는지. 이런 악의에 찬....”  
“하윈씨가 곧 도착할 거에요.”  
에밀리가 말했다. 그가 스티브 앞에 가 섰다.  
“돌아가 주세요.”  
스티브는 하고 싶은 말이 많이 남았지만 에밀리는 캡틴 아메리카와 눈을 마주치고도 조금도 물러나지 않았다. 마침내 토르가 움직였다.  
“돌아가지.”  
두 사람이 시야에서 사라지자 에밀리는 여전히 아까 그대로 서 있는 로키에게 다가갔다.  
“보스?”  
로키가 휙 몸을 돌리며 에밀리의 팔을 꽉 잡았다. 에밀리가 얼굴을 찡그렸다.  
“아파요, 보스.”  
“아, 미안.”  
로키는 이제야 제정신이 돌아온 것처럼 손을 놓았다. 에밀리는 잡힌 자리를 보았다.  
“당연히 미안해야죠. 피는 빨기 힘든 거 알죠?”  
말하면서 그가 서랍을 열어 작은 구급함을 꺼냈다.  
“......피?”  
에밀리는 로키의 손바닥을 펴고 알콜솜으로 닦은 뒤 연고를 발랐다. 손톱이 손바닥에 파고든 것도 모르고 있던 로키는 조금 당황했다.  
“어, 옷도 미안. 새로 사줄게.”  
“괜찮아요. 분홍이니까 바로 찬물로 헹구면 별로 표시 안 날 거에요. 약속은 어떡할래요?”  
“응?”  
로키는 잠깐 자기가 토르와 약속을 이미 잡았던가 생각했다.  
“하윈씨요.”  
“아니. 만나야지.”  
로키가 연고로 미끈거리는 손바닥을 내려다보았다.  
“일 하는 게 편해.”  
“그럼 일 끝나고 얘기하는 것으로 하죠.”  
“얘기?”  
에밀리가 눈썹을 올렸다.  
“모두 없었던 일로 하고 싶어요?”  
“.........일 끝나고.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 선한 의도를 지옥으로 보내버리는 건 제 취미랍니다.
> 
> 해피니스는 뽀숑에서 나온 가향 홍차로 향이 강한 것에 비하면 맛도 있어요.
> 
> 로키의 비서가 오리지널 캐릭터 주제에 너무 강하게 나왔다는 생각은 듭니다만, 에밀리는 뭐랄까, 로키의 미드가르드 인생을 상징하는 존재라고 받아들여주시면 좋겠습니다.


	5. Chapter 5

하윈과의 상담이 끝나고 로키는 이제 어떻게 할까 생각했다. 에밀리가 사무실로 들어왔다.  
“이제 설명해줄 거죠?”  
에밀리가 물었다.  
“우선 처음부터. 몽테크리스토 백작처럼 사무실 안에 나 몰래 숟가락으로 비밀 통로라도 판 거에요, 아니면.”  
“아니면.”  
로키가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 눈 깜짝할 사이에 로키의 몸이 분열했다. 에밀리는 자기를 둘러싸고 웃고 있는 12명의 로키 잉겐슨을 보고 잠시 말을 잃었다.  
“그러니까....”  
한참 만에 그가 말했다.  
“그거 역시 보스였던 거군요?”  
“응?”  
“힝겔만씨 바탕화면에 있는 바로가기를 전부 게이 포르노 사이트로 바꿔놓은 거요.”  
“아, 그거.”  
즐거웠던 장난을 되새기며 로키가 킥킥 웃었다.  
“모두 보스를 의심했지만 감시 카메라엔 아무도 잡히지 않았죠.”  
“그 작자, 미스 리진한테 너무 못되게 굴었다고.”  
“알아요. 잘했어요.”  
에밀리가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그럼 그 덩치 말이 맞는 거에요? 둘.... 형제에요?”  
“아마도.”  
로키가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“혈연은 아니야. 내가 아기 때 입양되었거든. 토르 하는 말로 봐선 오딘이 공식적으로 날 부인하지는 않은 것 같으니 법적으로는 여전히 형제이려나.”  
“오딘이라, 어디선가 들어본 것 같은 이름인데요.”  
“오딘. 신들의 왕. 보르의 아들. 모든 이의 아버지. 외눈박이 신. 한쪽 눈과 바꾸어 미미르의 샘물을 마시고 인간들에게 룬문자를 전해준 지혜의 신, 또한 전쟁과 시의 신이자 수요일의 주인이기도 하지.”  
“수요일이요?”  
“그래. 화요일은 티르, 수요일은 오딘, 목요일은 토르, 금요일은 프리가에게 바쳐진 날.... 인거 맞나? 아닐지도 몰라, 토요일은 갑자기 새턴인 거 보면. 내 날이 없는 건 뭐 그렇다 쳐도 왜 내내 북유럽 신화였다가 갑자기 토요일은 그리스 신화인 거야? 일요일 월요일은 또 그냥 천체고? 인간들 이상해.”  
신화는 잘 모르는 에밀리는 멀뚱하게 있었다. 로키가 방 안을 배회하기 시작했다.  
“아니 내 날이 없는 것도 그렇다 치기 싫어. 심지어 티르 같은 녀석도 자기 날이 있는데. 좀 이상하잖아? 서열을 따지자면 내가 높고 인기를 따지자면 프레이야가 낫... 하긴 프레이야가 금요일이라는 말도 들은 적 있어. 그거 참 이상하단 말이야, 이름 첫 두 글자가 같을 뿐인데 어떻게 그 둘을 혼동할 수 있는 거지? 출신이며 성격이며 행동이며 서로 전혀 다르다고!”  
“....그래요?”  
“응. 이전에 미드가르드에 왔을 때 나 대체 무슨 짓을 했던 걸까. 만인시중에서 왕의 바지라도 벗겼나? 왜 사람들은 날 그렇게 싫어했을까?”  
자기가 말하고 그만 로키는 풀이 죽어버렸다.  
“....맞아, 미드가르드 인들도 날 싫어했어, 그들의 신화 내에서 날 말을 낳게 하거나, 석 달 간 물도 못 마시고 상자에 갇혀 있게 하거나, 입을 꿰매버리거나, 내 아이의 내장으로 바위에 묶인 채 영원히 눈에 뱀독을 떨어뜨릴 만큼 싫어했어......”  
“경찰 부를까요?”  
에밀리가 물었다.  
“아무리 싫어해도 그런 짓은 불법이에요.”  
“........아무리 내가 배심원과 판사뿐 아니라 상대 변호사까지 갖고 노는 뱀 혓바닥 변호사라고 해도 천 년에서 이천 년 전의 그것도 ‘명예 훼손’이나 ‘언어 폭력’ 건으로는 승소하기 힘들걸.”  
“그럼 천 년 전에 뒈져버린 사람들은 잊어버려요. 우린 보스 좋아하니까.”  
“우리?”  
로키가 짐짓 물었다.  
“나하고, 허플씨, 그리고 당신이 그 성희롱 변태한테 그대로 되갚아준 걸 알면 여기 여직원 전원이 충성을 맹세할걸요.”  
“........ 여자화장실에 한 칸만 남겨놓고 안에서 잠근 뒤 남은 칸에 찐빵 유령 인형을 변기에 앉혀놓은 것도 난데.”  
“그건 괜찮아요, 할로윈이었으니까.”  
말하고 에밀리는 조금 고개를 기울였다.  
“전부 안에서 잠근 건 너무했지만 찐빵은 귀여웠으니까 용서할게요.”  
“........고마워.”  
“그리고 고대인들은 나도 싫어요. 신들의 왕이라는 작자는 결혼도 했으면서 여자를 수십 명은 강간하고 다니지, 또 그 아내는 남편의 머리를 깰 생각은 안 하고 애먼 여자들을 쫓아다니며 괴롭히지. 그런 제정신이 아닌 사람들이 뭐라 생각했든 신경 쓰지 말아요.”  
로키는 잠시 헷갈렸지만 곧 아스가르드가 아닌 올림푸스 이야기라는 사실을 알아들었다.  
“알았어. 신경 안 쓸게.”  
로키가 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“근데 그렇게 따지면..... 보스 신이에요?”  
“음, 불로불사에다 인간들보다 훨씬 강하고 기적처럼 보이는 일을 여러 가지 할 수 있다는 면에서? 그래. 제사를 받고 기도에 응답하고 뭐 그런 쪽? 아니.”  
로키가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“이제 와선, 그냥 이세계인이라고 하는 편이 나을 거야. 에시르 신족이 아니라 에시르 종족이라고. .....어차피 난 아니지만.”  
에밀리가 묻기 전에 로키가 재빨리 답했다.  
“요약 정리할게. 난 에시르들이 야만인이나 괴물로 생각하던 종족 출신이고 그걸 정말 뒤늦게야, 그것도 우연히 알게 될 ‘예정’ 이었어. 그리고 정신이 나가서 다 때려 부수고 수많은... 사람을 죽이고 나도 죽을.... 예정? 운명? 하여튼 그 비슷했는데, 다행히 완전히 미치기 전에 앞으로 그렇게 될 거라는 걸 알아서 도망쳐서 그러진 않았어.”  
로키가 소파에 앉아 팔로 자기 몸을 감쌌다.  
“자기가 어른이 되고 나면 미쳐서 대량 학살을 꾀하게 된다는 사실을 깨달은 것 치고는 침착하게 잘 행동했다고 생각해..... 아마도.”  
“오딘슨씨한텐 의도적으로 접근한 거에요?”  
“응. 왜냐고는 묻지 마, 나도 모르겠으니까. 어쩌면.... 로저스란 사람 말도 맞을지 몰라. 괴롭히고 싶었어. 유치장에서 하룻밤 지내게 만들곤 고소하다고 생각했어. 그가 자기가 잃어버린 것에 대해 아쉬워하길 바랐어. 그래서 날 이미 잃었다는 걸 인정하려 들지 않는데 화가 났어.”  
“하지만 보고 싶기도 했지요?”  
에밀리가 말했다.  
“그가 당신을 보고 기뻐했을 때, 그래서 다행이라는 생각 조금쯤 들지 않았어요?”  
로키는 대답하지 않았다.  
“..............저녁 먹으러 가야겠어.”  
그가 말했다. 에밀리가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“마음대로 해요. 하지만.”  
“하지만?”  
“.....어느 날 갑자기 망토 두르고 날아다니다 TV에 나오지만 말아요.”  
로키가 장난스럽게 웃었다.  
“망토가 어때서? 나 실은 뿔이 이렇게 나 있는 투구랑 갑옷도 있는데....”  
에밀리가 째려보았으므로 로키는 더 말하지 않았다.  
“나도 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠어.”  
로키가 고백했다.  
“가족문제란 게 원래 좀 그래요.”

 

콜슨이 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 그의 앞에서 두려움을 모르는 전사 두 사람이 어깨를 움츠리고 고개를 숙였다.  
“토르는 그렇다 치고 로저스씨까지.”  
“잘못했어.”  
스티브가 조그만 목소리로 말했다.  
“웬일로 캡틴이 사고를 다 쳤네.”  
클린트가 말했다.  
“사고라고 할 것 까진 아니야.”  
스티브가 작은 목소리로 항의했다.  
“그냥... 난 토르를 빨리 데려오려고....”  
“로키와는 무슨 말을 하셨습니까?”  
“별 말은... 형제간에 이렇게 잔인하게 굴다니 너무하다고 쏘아붙였어. 어, 토르가 그보다 사랑받는 게 토르 잘못은 아니라고도.”  
그가 약하게 덧붙였다.  
“사실이잖아.”  
“사실이지만, 그걸 지적하는 게 지금 형제 관계 개선에 그리 도움이 되지는 않을 것 같습니다.”  
“하지만 그럼 방법 없잖아.”  
클린트가 말했다.  
“그 쪽에서 화해할 마음이 요만큼도 없다면, 토르가 무슨 짓을 얼마나 하든 어차피 차이 없을 거야.”  
토르의 어깨가 더욱 축 쳐졌다.  
“그럼 난 대체 어떻게 해야 해?”  
“가족 문제에는 쉽고 간단한 빠른 해결책 같은 건 없습니다.”  
콜슨이 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“실드 내에 상담을 전문으로 하는 정신과 의사가 있으니 가족 관계에 대한 상담을 받아보시는 게 어떨까요? 둘이 같이, 아니 기왕이면 부모님도 전부 같이 상담에 응하는 게 좋겠지만 설득이 어려울 것 같으니 우선 당신 혼자만이라도...”  
“어이, 큰일 났어.”  
토니가 들어왔다.  
“우리한테, 아니 토르한테 이미 선택의 여지가 없어진 것 같아.”  
“왜?”  
토르가 벌떡 일어났다. 그의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.  
“로키에게 무슨 일이 생기기라도 했어?”  
“어이, 너 지금 그 녀석 챙겨줄 상황이 전혀 아니거든?”  
토니가 들고 들어온 서류 한 장을 토르 앞에 내려놓았다.  
“법원에 출두하라는 고지서야. 로키가 너에 대해 접근 금지 명령을 신청했어.”  
인간들은 입을 딱 벌렸다. 토르는 혼란스러운 표정을 했다.  
“그게 뭔데?”  
“.............월터스씨에게 연락하겠습니다.”  
콜슨이 말했다.

 

법정에서, 원고측 증거물이 제시되는 동안 콜슨은 쉬헐크에게 연락한 것을 후회했다.  
처음 식당에서 있었던 일에 대한 증언이라던가 의료 기록이 나올 때 까지만 해도 별 문제없었다. 이들도 그 사건에 대해선 이미 알고 있었고, 변명거리도 여러 가지 준비했었다.  
토르가 로펌에 쳐들어갔던 사건이 전부 녹음되어 있는 것도 적어도 콜슨과 제니퍼는 예상할 수 있었다. 나중에 스티브가 끼어든 발언은 이들에게 많이 불리했지만, 로키가 토르를 미워하지 않는다고 한 발언은 토르를 잘 가르쳐서 인간의 예의에 맞는 접근법을 배우면 된다는 반박에 힘을 실어줄 수 있었다.  
그러나 그 순간 로키는 자기 아파트의 방범 카메라 자료를 증거로 제출했고, 밤 11시를 넘은 시각 아파트 주변 방범 카메라에 날개달린 투구를 쓰고 짙은 색 망토를 두른 큼직한 인간형 모습이 비치는 것을 보자 제니퍼의 머리카락에 녹색 광택이 돌기 시작했다.  
제니퍼가 방청석의 어벤저 일원들에게 날카로운 시선을 던졌다. 콜슨과 토니는 동시에 손에 얼굴을 묻었다.  
“잠시... 휴정을 요청합니다.”  
“패배를 자인하시는 건가요?”  
로키가 경쾌하게 물었다.  
“슈퍼 영웅들은 괴물이나 테러리스트가 나타났을 때만 싸우는 게 아니고 저 같은 일개 시민, 아니 그 지역에 사는 모든 보통 시민들의 안전을 위해 아무 일 없는 날에도 밤마다 순찰을 돌아주나 봅니다. 우리의 다정한 이웃 슈퍼영웅인가요, 정말 친절하시네요. 그런데 노력은 몹시 감사합니다만, 보호받는 우리들에게도 미리 귀띔을 해준다면 더욱 감사했을 것 같은데요.”  
제니퍼가 뭐라 말을 하려고 입을 열었다. 그러나 로키가 더 빨랐다.  
“그런 경우라도 저는 사람 머리를 수박처럼 으깨버릴 수 있는 망치를 들고 허리케인 카트리나 같은 걸 일으킬 수 있는 슈퍼 영웅 보다는 평범한 권총 정도로 무장한 뉴욕 경찰들이 순찰을 돌아주는 게 더욱 안전하게 보호받는 기분이 듭니다만. 전략 무기급 파괴력을 고작 강도나 도둑 상대로 쓸 것도 아니고 말입니다. 공연히 필요 이상의 폭력을 썼다가 범죄자들을 처벌하는데 지장이라도 생기면 안 되지 않습니까?”  
토르가 입을 열었다.  
“난 그냥 네가 잘 있는지 보고 싶.....”  
제니퍼가 책상 아래로 토르의 정강이를 걷어찼다. 법정에 들어오느라 갑옷을 입지 않은 토르는 점점 녹색으로 변해가는 쉬헐크에게 채이고 입을 다물었다.  
“방금 그 말은 스토킹을 인정하는 것처럼 들리는군요.”  
로키가 승리의 미소를 띄고 판사를 보았다. 판사가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“피고측 변호사, 계속 변론하시겠습니까?”  
방청석에서 스티브가 토니를 콕콕 찔렀다.  
“현대에는 사이가 나쁘면 집 주변에 가까이 가기만 해도 안 되는 거야?”  
토니는 머리카락을 움켜쥐었다.  
“안 돼, 특히 물리 법칙 무시 사기 망치 같은 걸 들고는 절대 안 돼.”  
“............그럼 진 거야?”  
“완벽하게.”  
“....아니오.”  
제니퍼가 변론을 포기했다.

 

법정이 해산하고 제니퍼는 콜슨 앞에 버티고 섰다.  
“이걸론 루카스 잉겐슨 본인이 변호에 나섰어도 못 이겨요.”  
“압니다.”  
콜슨이 항복하듯 양 손을 들어올렸다.  
“토르가 그런..... 바보짓까지 했는지는 몰랐습니다. 죄송합니다.”  
“월터스 변호사님.”  
자기를 부르는 소리에 제니퍼는 뒤를 돌아보았다. 로키가 그에게 손을 내밀었다.  
“훌륭한 변론이었습니다. 고객의 불합리한 요구를 무시하고 두 사람이 형제 관계임을 쓸데없이 주장하지 않은 게 특히 좋았어요. 사전에 사태의 전모에 대한 충분한 정보를 제공받지 못한 건 당신 잘못이 아닙니다. 충분히 잘 했어요.”  
제니퍼는 잠시 그 손을 노려보다 마지못해 마주잡았다.  
“충분하지는 못했죠.”  
“네. 안타깝게도.”  
로키는 마치 제니퍼를 이긴 게 자기가 아니기라도 한 것 처럼 미소지었다.  
“더 무슨 용무입니까?”  
콜슨이 그에게 물었다.  
“아, 오딘슨씨께 마지막으로 할 이야기가 있어서요.”  
로키가 토르에게 다가갔다. 거의 엇비슷할 정도로 키가 큰 두 사람이라 가까이 서니 확실히 그 두 사람 주위만 구분되어보였다.  
로키는 토르에게 바짝 다가서 그의 귓가에 대고 속삭였다.  
“애초에 이길 수 없는 싸움이었어.”  
토르가 뭐라 말하려 하자 로키가 검지 손가락을 세워 그의 입술에 갖다대었다.  
“어쩌면 이건 처음부터 너와 나의 싸움이었던 거야. 그리고 여기, 인간의 법정은 네 방식이 아니라 내 방식이 룰인 무대였고. 너는 아스가르드가 바랄 수 있는 모든 것이지만 여기서는 날 이길 수 없어.”  
토르는 입도 열지 못한 채 그 말을 듣고만 있었다.  
“너는 패배를, 그리고 포기하는 법을 배워야 해. 세상 일이 네 뜻대로, 너 좋을 대로만 돌아가지 않는다는 걸 알아야 해. 그러니 추방이 끝났을 때 아스가르드로 돌아가지 않은 건 아주 잘한 일이야. 묠니르가 뭐라 판단했든 너는 아직 충분한 교훈을 배우지 못했으니.”  
“로키.”  
“인간들에 대해 더 많이 배워두는 게 좋을 거야. 빨리 살고 빨리 죽는 이 인간들은 그런 만큼 많은 생각들을 발달시켰고, 그 중 많은 것을 받아들이는 법을 배웠거든. ...예를 들어 이들은 가족이라고 해도 서로 미워하고 갈라설 수 있다는 사실을 인정하고 있어. 굉장하지 않아? 심지어는.”  
로키가 고개를 돌려 토르의 눈을 똑바로 바라보았다.  
“사랑하면서 동시에 미워할 수도, 갈라설 수도 있어.”  
로키가 토르의 머리를 쥐고 끌어당겼다. 두 사람의 입술이 마주쳤다. 토르는 반응하지 못했다. 그가 팔을 들어 로키를 자기 쪽에서 끌어당기기 전에 로키가 그를 밀어내고 거리를 벌렸다.  
“너는 아무것도 증명할 수 없어. 증명한다 해도 달라질 게 없어. 토르 오딘슨, 나는 로키 잉겐슨이고 우리는 서로 남이야. 그걸 잊지 말도록 해.”  
로키는 토르와 눈을 마주친 채로 뒷걸음질 쳐 멀어졌다. 토르는 그 시선에 홀리기라도 한 것 처럼 움직이지 못했다.  
마침내 로키가 시야에서 사라지자, 토르의 눈에서 눈물이 흘러 떨어졌다.  
그는 드디어 자기 동생을 잃었다는 사실을 깨달았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 키스까지 시킬 생각은 아니었는데, 로키가 막 해버리더라고요...........끌어안기로 순화해 볼까도 했지만 그걸론 애증이 표현 안 되죠.  
> 이걸로 접근 금지도 완료입니다. 다음은 드디어 대망의 ‘행인 1’!


End file.
